RRBX vs BLACK EDEN
by DARKOMNICENT
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA SE CENTRA EN LOS RRB EN MEGAVILLE ENFRENTANDO LAS FUERZAS DEL BLACK EDEN A LA VES DE COMO EVOLUCIONA SU RELACION CON LAS PPG, SUS MORTALES ENEMIGAS QUE NO LOS HAN PERDONADO POR LA DESTRUCCION DE SANTADILLA HACE VARIOS AÑOS ATRAS... ELLOS LOGRARAN OBTENER SU PERDON?
1. MISION 0: RENACIMIENTO

RRBX vs. BLACK EDEN

CAPITULO ZERO: RENACIMIENTO

"Hace mucho tiempo un genio malvado dio origen a tres poderosas existencias…tres armas de un gran potencial destinadas a matar… destruir y conquistar…sin embargo esta tres magnificas "Weapon" fueron eliminadas por las emociones mas puras…en tres jóvenes chicas…"

Esto pensaba el Gran Coronel (Dr Brisbaine) en su mente mientras observaba a través de una gran pared de vidrio reforzado como un gran número de científicos trabajaban arduamente junto a un grupo de lo que parecían ser hechiceros de túnicas negras centrados en un gran Símbolo de Color negro que se extendía por todo el cuarto.

Hechicero Supremo: esta será la prueba final…ya hemos hecho todos los preparativos para invocar desde el DOOSDAY la esencia de aquellos que fueron eliminados de este plano existencial...

Hechicero: solo podremos convocarlos con éxito si Uds. Hombres de Ciencias logran recrear sus cuerpos en el momento indicado!

Los de túnicas blancas los observaron con desden como no aceptando su ayuda, los hechiceros rieron un poco ante la poca fe de los hombres, el jefe de tunica blanca por encima de ellos exclamo mientras descendía en una plataforma suspendida en el aire.

Científico líder ( Dr Comadreja): no se preocupen por ello, estamos usando el más avanzado equipo Biotecnológico del mundo, además mi equipo esta formado por los más reconocidos genios en la materia…Uds. prosigan como planeamos…

Hechicero Supremo: muy bien…entonces convocaremos al gran Emperador!

"Por primera ves en la historia de la humanidad usaremos la tecnología unificada con la alquimia para romper la barrera de la muerte…entraremos temporalmente al territorio de los Dioses…para recuperar aquello que nos fue arrebatado!"

Coronel: revivan Armas Supremas!

La ceremonia comenzó con los hechiceros sobre el símbolo arrodillados exceptuando el principal que oraban mientras los científicos en sus puestos tecleaban a una gran velocidad distintos códigos que accionaban las maquinas ubicadas en la parte superior de la zona. Descendiendo gracias a unos mecanismos tres capsulas se ubicaron en el centro del Símbolo siendo iluminadas completamente por el aura que emanaba, con grandes relámpagos resonando en el exterior del complejo acompañados por fuertes temblores.

"Tanto silencio….se ha ido…con el sonido del rugir de los elementos puedo recordar aquello que olvide…al final de una cruenta batalla…nosotros caímos ante tres niñas…"

Científico A: recreación del código genético exitoso!

Científico B: signos vitales detectados!

Científico C: increíble! Los niveles de energía suben a una velocidad mayor a la prevista!

Científica joven: como es que no han estallado las maquinas? Por que la energía se mantiene estable?!

Científico Jefe: se debe al cántico que los Hechiceros están pronunciando, de alguna manera acelera el flujo del poder oscuro del Reino Muerto y lo mantiene constantemente…por ello es que esto solo lo podemos hacer con su ayuda!

"Lo que nos derroto…no fue el débil poder de ellas…fue algo insignificante que nunca perdonaremos…."

Hechicero Supremo: por el poder de los Pecados Capitales aparezcan las tres Weapon del Emperador…traigan las Tinieblas Eternas a este Mundo lleno de Paz….llénenlo con el Glorioso Poder del Caos!

Una gran explosión de energía se manifestó destruyendo a varios Hechiceros y científico como arrasando con gran parte de la zona antes de formarse como una Torre de color Violeta que dividió al Cielo y la Tierra generando unas fuertes ondas de impacto que devastaron el paisaje que colapsaba en grandes grietas como derrumbes.

"...Un estupido Beso..."

Abriendo los ojos por primera vez los tres jóvenes despertaron en el centro de una zona en Ruinas, el Rojo se mantuvo serio, el Verde demostraba su gran fervor y el Azul estaba muy calmado, así el Caos desatado comenzó a mermar lentamente. Ante ellos el General junto al Hechicero Supremo y el Científico Líder en ambos lados les dieron la bienvenida.

General: sean Bienvenidos nuevamente al mundo de los Mortales...

RowdyRuff Boys..."X"...

Brick (con una mirada filosa): donde…están ellas?

General: ¿?

Boomer:…..

Burcht (sonriendo): jujuju! Esas tres….adonde se escondieron?!

General: si se refieren a las PowerPuff Girl ellas no están en esta base ni cerca de aquí…

Brick (enfureciéndose):…..miserables…!

Los tres comenzaron a liberar una Aura Poderosa que estremecía la zona pulverizando los escombros ejerciendo una fuerte presión sobre los presentes que casi caen fulminados, el hechicero al igual que el científico retrocedieron ante tal despliegue de energía Maligna pero el General miraba maravillado tanto poder en su presencia extendiendo las manos.

General: Magnifico! Todo este poder servirá para nuestra Organización!

Brick (levantándose lentamente): Organización?...

Científico Líder: antes de responder sus dudas debemos entregarles trajes especiales…

Boomer: yo…quiero saber el por que nos han revivido…

Bucht (sonriendo): Mientras podamos pelear, no me importa para nada!

Coronel: se me olvidaba...para acelerar las cosas se les asignaran sus nuevos nombres por lo cual se conoceran en toda la Organizacion...

RED WEAPON-GREEN WEAPON-BLUE WEAPON.

Activo un transmisor en su oído intentando contactar con algún sobreviviente sin resultado por unos minutos hasta que fue respondido, así ordeno que trajeran los Uniformes especiales mientras el Hechicero se les quedo mirando principalmente a Brick luego de esto desapareció en la oscuridad.

General:

"Volvieron a este mundo de la mano de la Organización conocida como G.E.O, un ente especializado en defender la tierra de potenciales amenazas contando con un arsenal de los mas poderosos Héroes por así decirlo, su destino es mas Glorioso e importante del que creen"

Los jóvenes se vistieron con uso trajes negros hechos de nanotecnología por lo cual eran ajustables a los cambios físicos como el crecimiento, resistente a todo tipo de energía y a temperaturas extremas. El Dr Brisbaine le regreso su gorra Roja al lider de los RRBX que de brazos cruzados portando una mirada penetrante y con una sonrisa maligna la acepto.

Dr. Brisblaine: Arma Roja, esta es la misma Gorra que tenias antes de ser destruido...la recuperamos solo para ti...que tal tu nuevo nombre?  
>Red-Weapon (Brick code Name): jujuju,...no me importa como me llamen...lo unico que quiero es destruir a las PPG...<br>Blue-Weapon (Boomer code Name):...hum?, entonces...debemos pelear otra ves?

Green-Weapon (Bucht code Name): ey!, yo peleo cuando quiero y sin que me lo ordenen!

Abandonaron la base en Ruinas en un Crucero de Guerra de los más modernos dirigiéndose hasta la base principal donde comenzaron la primera fase de pruebas para medir y desarrollar el prometedor poder de los sujetos. La rutina consistía en revisión en un tercio del día y lo demás en superar los desafíos que se les imponían, solo descansaba en las horas de revisión.

General:….así pasaron los días, semanas, meses y finalmente los años…

-EN EL PRESENTE-

En medio de una sala Lugubre los RRB estaban en estado de espera mientras los dirrectivos evaluaban la accion a tomar contra el reciente ataque del "BLACK-EDEN" en el centro de comvenciones del cual no se tenia respuesta desde hace horas, Brick el Joven lider de cabellos de fuego largo estaba de brazos cruzados con sus ojos cerrados, Bucht el rudo del equipo acababa de destrozar su Consola mientras Boomer el mas calmado de los tres estaba terminando de leer su libro hasta que un señor entro en la habitacion.

Soldado: se a comfirmado que inicien de inmediato con la mision, su objetivo sera la de neutralizar el dispositivo enemigo que intenta teletransportar al Planeta a una ubicacion desconocida...usen todos los metodos que crean necesarios...

Red-Weapon:...perfecto...  
>Blue-Weapon: finalmente llego el dia...<br>Green-Weapon: excelente...acabaremos con todos los enemigos!  
>Red-Weapon con sus ojos iluminados: RRBX demostremosle nuestro poder no solo al enemigo si no tambien al mundo entero!<br>RRBX x 2: SI!

Tres Rafagas de distinto color abandonan lo que es una Fortaleza Movil Colosal en lo Profundo del Oceano elevandose hasta lo mas alto del Cielo donde aumentan su velocidad y liberacion de poder dirigiendose al lugar de la primera gran Batalla.

CAPITULO UNO: RENACIMIENTO-FIN

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DESDE HACE RATO QUE QUERIA HACER ALGO CON EL PPGD PERO RECIEN SE ME OCURRIO ESTA HISTORIA, MAS BATALLAS Y EL TAN ESPERADO REENCUENTRO CON LAS PPG SE ACERCAN.


	2. MISION 1: DESTRUYAN EL DISPOSITIVO!

RRBX vs BLACK EDEN

MISION 01: DESTRUYAN EL DISPOSITIVO!

Blue Weapon: oigan...creen que podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres anteriores?

Red Weapon: por supuesto que no...en el campo de Batalla y ante otros individuos se nos deben conocer como a dicho "la Organizacion"...somos Armas y por ello nos deben conocer como tal!

Green Weapon: Ser un Arma es COOL! Podemos destruir lo que queramos sin que nadie nos diga nada!

Blue Weapon con mirada triste: ser un Arma...

Red Weapon: ¡!

Adelante de ellos un resplandor blanco se expande cubriendo todo el Cielo, el oceano y la Tierra liberando unas fuertes descargas, sin demostrar nada de temor continuan volando traspasando la energia que los golpea continuamente hasta el otro lado del fuerte destello, para su sorpresa se encuentran con una Dimencion distorcionada donde el Oceano es el Cielo, la Tierra esta partida en muchos pedazos que surcan en el aire sin rumbo mientras debajo de ellos se encuentra el inconmensurable espacio.

Arma Verde: Increible! que paso con todo esto?!

Arma Roja:...un poder abrumador a roto las paredes que dividen las dimenciones permitiendo que un mundo "Unificado" se creara...

Arma Azul: dices que asi sera nuestro mundo ahora?!

Arma Roja: lo dudo...esto debe ser temporal...es posible que cuando todo el planeta sea cubierto por esa Luz Blanca y teletransportado volvera a la normalidad...

Arma Verde: que mente enferma haria algo asi?! aunque es fantastico ver un lugar asi significa que otros seres podran entrar en nuestro Mundo...?!

Arma Roja:...debemos apresurarnos...en marcha!

RRBX x 2: SI!

Continuan volando por un corto rato mas hasta que visualizan lo que es una Formacion Colosal de Tierra en lo Alto del Nuevo Mundo, al ver varios edificios sobresalir de ella se dan cuenta de que es la Ciudad de Megaville ademas de concordar con las coordenadas dadas por sus superiores.

Arma Roja: es objetivo esta ahi...preparensen para entrar!

Arma Verde: que rapido llegamos y eso que estabamos al otro lado del planeta!

Arma Azul: es que somos mucho mas rapidos que antes! el entrenamiento de G.E.O y El han dado buenos resultados!

Arma Roja: (es verdad, hemos aumentado mucho nuestro poder...si antes a duras penas pudieron luchar contra nosotros ahora sera facil eliminarlas PPG) JUJUJU...

-MEGAVILLE ZONE-

Ingresan a la Devastada Ciudad de Megaville donde batallas entre el ejercito y el M.I.B contra la Incurcion Alienigena se llevan acabo ocupando todas las callen, la cantidad de enemigos como Humanos caidos es abrumadora.

Arma Azul: que Horrible...por que a pasado esta Masacre?

Arma Verde: a quien le importa! deberiamos sumarnos a la fiesta!

Arma Azul: le dices fiesta a esto?

Arma Verde: Claro! cuanta destruccion...cuanta sangre derramada...es simplemente hermoso...

Arma Roja dirigiendo su penetrante mirada al Verde:...dejad de decir estupideces...nuestro objetivo es el centro de comvenciones, no hay tiempo que perder en salvarles la vida a unos insectos insignificantes...

RRBX x 2: SI!

Los tres se dirigen Centro de Comvenciones donde es el origen de todos los enemigos que salen de su interior, los Científicos estaban tratando de escapar de los Aliens que atacaban a todo lo que se moviera, explotando el muro principal los RowdyRuff entraban en escena.

Red Weapon: encárgate de los enemigos del Hall Principal!

Green Weapon: entendido, lo siento por Uds. Aliens!

Juntando sus manos lanzo una inmensa descarga que pulverizo a los centenares de enemigos que se movían por todo el lugar sin herir a la gente que comenzaron a escapar por la pared derrumbada por los chicos, el Verde se separo de ellos dirigiéndose hacia donde se escuchaban los rugidos de mas Bestias por matar.

Red Weapon: Engaño ayuda a los heridos a escapar y protege a los que estén en peligro!

Blue Weapon: como ordenes!

Así el Azul comenzó a buscar por las instalaciones disparando contra todo enemigo que emergían de los escombros para atacar, ubico a varias personas atrapadas bajo grandes ligas de metal y las libero con su gran fuerza siguió hasta encontrar a un grupo enorme que era cazado por unas Bestias colosales con largas garras.

Bestias: Grrrrrr!

Blue Weapon: deténganse!

Descendiendo velozmente se interpuso entre el enemigo y los inocentes disparando potentes ráfagas que perforaron a las bestias derribándolas al instantes, otra mas pequeñas se lanzaron contra el Azul que con solo mover su brazo las decapito en un destello azulado.

Arma Azul: perdónenme…

El joven continúo buscando y rescatando a la gente mientras que el Rojo observaba pacientemente el lugar tratando de sentir la mayor cantidad de energía, desvío su mirada hacia abajo y partió como un Rayo Carmesí, llego hasta un cuarto de blanco seriamente dañado donde una bodega estaba medio abierta, antes de poder entrar un Hombre de negro lo detuvo.

Agente M.I.D: espera muchacho, en esa Zona solo pueden entrar el personal autorizado…

Red Weapon:….no necesito ninguna autorización…

Agente M.I.D: ya que veo que no retrocederás toma, con estos lentes serás un Agente de M.I.D Honorario por un día…

Red Weapon:….jeh, no los nesecito…

Agente M.I.D: ¡!...pero, sin ellos el sistema de seguridad te atacara antes de poder llegar al Núcleo!

Red Weapon: entonces…será un viaje interesante…

La Red Weapon disparo una Ráfaga de energía Escarlata destrozando la gran compuerta para asombro del Agente, se lanzo hacia su interior donde distintos mecanismos de defensas se activaron y comenzaron a atacarlo impactándolo, de entre el humo y bajo la lluvia de disparos el Rojo emergía sin ningún rasguño rodeado por una esfera de energía Carmesí de donde se formo varios pilares de luz que se dispersaron por toda el área destruyendo toda resistencia.

Arma Roja (con los brazos cruzados entre si): esto es todo lo que tienen?...que decepciónante…

Agente M.I.D: increíble! Esas defensas fueron hechas para exterminar a cualquier forma de vida sin importar su poder…quien es este chico?!

"Ahora que lo pienso…se parece a la chica pelirroja que acaba de bajar junto a los intrusos y a la chica morocha…serán conocidos?"

En el centro del Hall el portal Principal de donde salían la mayor cantidad de enemigos seguía abierto hasta que una Ráfaga Colosal de energía verde lo impacto eliminando a las creaturas generando una explosión enorme que destruyo el dispositivo de origen junto al escenario.

Arma Verde: hahahaha! Con eso eh batido mi record de enemigos destruidos en unos minutos! hahahahaha!

Jenny: conozco esa voz…

Arma Verde: ¡!

Rodeada por el fuego, seriamente dañada se levantaba la gran defensora terrestre conocida como Jenny "la Robot Adolescente" quien miro asombrada a su rescatante puesto a que antes ellos habían tenido una batalla de practica no muy favorable para ella.

Jenny: tu?...que haces aquí?

Green Weapon: OH…la Robot Llorona! Acaso te salve sin querer? Mira vos! Hahahaha!

Jenny (ruborizada): no es gracioso! La situación actual es muy critica…estos malditos me instalaron una aparato extraño que me convirtió en un Portal Temporal a gran escala….esto es una Invasión Total!

Green Weapon: así que eso paso?, igual ya eh exterminado como a la mitad de esas cosas…y aun tengo energía de sobra para destruir otros mas!

Jenny (observando por todos lados): como?...ahora que lo veo esto esta bastante desolado…no puedo creer que eliminaste tu solo a tantos enemigos…

Green Weapon: es la diferencia entre nosotros…ahora que estas libre deseas Vengarte de estos Cabrones?...

Pese a su lamentable estado Jenny desplegó una gran variedad de armas listas para ser usadas, sonriente miro hacia donde un grupo de Aliens se formaban para atacarlos, junto al Verde que comenzó a llenar su mano izquierda de energía se pusieron en posición de batalla.

Jenny: es bueno ver que me dejaste algunos para sacarme esta bronca, eres más considerado de lo que pensé…

Green Weapon: verdad que si?! Hahahaha, acabemos con ellos!

Jenny: si!

En el Hangar principal un grupo de Científicos estaban preparándose para entrar en el portal de tiempo para así salvar sus vidas pero una barrera de color azul se manifestó sellando la puerta.

Otto: que sucedió? De donde salio ese campo de fuerza?!

Blue Weapon: no puedo permitir que hagan eso…

Otto: ¡?

Descendiendo lentamente ante el asombro de la gente la Blue-Weapon había llegado, serio los observo mientras comenzaron a gritarle el por que sello su única salida, entonces Otto el viajero del tiempo se le acerco.

Otto: por que hiciste eso? Ahora vamos a morir!

Blue Weapon: lo que van a hacer pondrá en peligro a todos…es muy arriesgado que tantas personas intente ir a otro tiempo…solo deben esperar ya que los RowdyRuff X se están encargando de los enemigos.

Otto: RowdyRuff X?

Vos femenina: eres tú el chico de la práctica de combate…el de la Fortaleza de G.E.O…

De entre el grupo de gente vestido de blanco una mujer de cabello blanco parado se le acerco al Azul quien la reconoció inmediatamente, se trataba de la creadora de Jenny uno de los tres Genios Científicos Principales de G.E.O con quien habían tenido una sección de practica.

Madre de Jenny: que haces aquí? Acaso el Dr Brisblaine los a enviado?

Blue Weapon: si señora, nos enviaron para salvar la situacion, Jenny esta con Ud.?

Madre de Jenny:….ella esta…

Blue Weapon: ¡!

Una gran Ráfaga se dirigió hacia ellos siendo bloqueada por el Azul quien miro como un grupo de enormes Aliens entraban en el Hangar por un hueco en la pared, iluminando sus manos lanzo múltiples descargas fulminando rápidamente a los atacantes que aun atacando no podían herirlo Ante el asombro de las personas que se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Otto: increíble!...esos monstruos ni pudieron rasguñarlo!

Madre de Jenny: woow!...sabia que eran fuertes pero esto…esta mas allá de mi imaginación!

Blue Weapon: Uds. quédense aquí! Iré a terminar con los últimos Invasores…les pido esperen a que ganemos!

Otto: OH…por supuesto…

"Este chico…que admirable! Nunca había conocido a uno tan noble y Valiente"

Madre de Jenny (con mirada pensativa):…..

Al avanzar el Azul colisiono contra fuerzas enemigas de gran calibre, varias explosiones sucedieron arrasando con todo a su alrededor, los gritos de las Bestias resonaban antes del silencio absoluto. Con algunas heridas el joven se detuvo al sentir un llanto cerca de él, fue adonde provenía y encontró a una chica rubia con un traje de ballet que sostenía entre sus brazos a un extraño perro rosado.

Arma Azul: estas bien? Lloras por que estas herida?

Burbuja: eh?

Coraje: ?

Arma Azul: ¡!...Burbuja?

Burbuja (sonrojada con lagrimas en sus ojos):….Boomer?

El chico se alejo un poco al reconocerla mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida quedándose así por algunos minutos, a lo lejos el ultimo grupo de invasores atacaban ferozmente a Jenny quien disparaba continuamente todo su arsenal hasta ser impactada por unos potentes rayos que la tumbaron.

Jenny: ngh!...eso si que dolió mucho…

Arma Verde: por Dios! Acaso tengo que salvarte de nuevo?

Jenny (sonrojada): ¡!

Juntando sus brazos ejecuto un ataque devastador pulverizando no solo a los enemigos sino también a gran parte del edificio dejando escombros y cadáveres, Jenny asombrada se levanto lentamente siendo ayudada por el chico que le extendió su mano la cual tomo algo avergonzada.

Arma Verde: que tal? Ves lo poderoso que somos…

Jenny: tal ves pero…dices que tus hermanos también están aquí?

Arma Verde: ellos están acabando con el resto de sabandijas…gracias a nosotros esta Ciudad no perecerá hoy!

Jenny (sonrojada jugando con su cabello):….odio admitirlo…pero tal ves tengas razón….aunque es muy pronto decirlo ya que el enemigo principal aun esta adentro!

Arma Verde (serio): si es así…entonces caerá ante el "Arma Roja"…

Jenny: ¿?

Peligro-detectado dispositivo desconocido en el Generador Principal-Fallas de los Sistemas Vitales-

En el centro de lo mas profundo del edificio un cuerpo destrozado con una Espada clavada en el pecho que lo atravesaba hasta perforar un extraño aparato que emitía una fuerte luz acompañada de ondas de choque que destrozaban el lugar donde se encontraban presentes las restantes Powerpuff Girl enfrentando a la inocente Bell y a su mascota.

Girly: Misión completada! Iniciando el baile de la victoria!

Bell aplaudiendo: jujuju! Eso es! Baila pequeño!

Bombón: Maldición! No ven lo que acaban de hacer?!

Bellota: por su estupides todos vamos a morir!

Bell: no importa…este es el destino de Bell y Girly…morir cumpliendo la ambición de Padre!

Bombón: Padre? Es por eso que siempre estas molestando?! Obedeces las ordenes de ese sujeto?!

Advertencia-niveles críticos alcanzados-desestabilización del núcleo en proceso-error-error-error-

Bell: molestar? Ordenes de Padre?...jujuju

Bellota: de que te Ries?!...aunque muera antes te voy a destrozar!

La joven junto sus manos y disparo una gran Ráfaga verde hasta su objetivo que sonriendo lo desvío de una sola patada haciéndolo estallar contra los grandes cables de arriba sobre ellos destrozándolos sorprendiendo a Bellota como su poder fue desviado tan fácilmente. Blossom cargo con sus manos su Potente Ráfaga Rosada que se dirigió hacia Bell que nuevamente rechazo el ataque fácilmente devolviéndolo hasta la Powerpuff Rosada hiriéndola gravemente.

Blossom: ngh!

Bellota: Hermana!

Bell: jujuju, no ven que soy superior a Uds.…?

Girly: -peligro—detectado campo magnético de gran poder acercándose-

Bell: ¿?

Toda la parte superior de la zona se ilumino de un intenso Resplandor Escarlata mientras distintas Ráfagas caían impactando las distintas armas de defensas del M.I.D que trataban de detener su descenso. Los Rayos de luz cortaron todo a su paso impactando muy cerca de las jóvenes que sorprendidas observaban como una Esfera Carmesí descendía hasta tocar el suelo que se despedazaba por su inmenso poder, Bell sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo como también lo sintió Blossom, una figura comenzó a formarse del centro del campo Magnético.

Arma Roja (rodeado por las cenizas): jeh, no me esperaba encontrarlas aquí, al parecer el Destino nos ha reunido nuevamente…

Bell sorprendida: OH…quien eres?

Arma Roja: soy el RED-WEAPON la Arma Principal de los RowdyRuff X… mejor conocido como su "Destructor"…

Bell (un poco sonrojada): ¡!

"Que mirada tan penetrante….destellan como dos Soles o mejor dicho...son como las puertas del Inframundo…Increíble!"

Blossom (asustada): eres….Brick?

Bellota (perturbada): n…no puede ser…

Arma Roja (sonriendo y liberando energía maligna de su cuerpo): no, ese ya no es mi nombre…soy la Arma Mas Letal sobre la Tierra, el RRBX ROJO!

El campo Magnético se expandió arrasando con toda la Zona en segundos, Bell no pudo resistir y fue derribada junto a Girly, las Powerpuff Girl se abrazaron tratando de soportar la abrumadora energía. Sonriente el Rojo levanto su brazo el cual se ilumino reuniendo una masa critica de energía turbulenta que disparo contra sus enemigos, el poder paso através de ellas hasta impactar la Bomba junto al reactor, todo comenzó a temblar hasta que estallo en una enorme explosión destruyendo todo el sector envolviéndolos entre el fuego y los escombros.

Red Weapon: Mision completada...

Bell: N...No Puede Ser!

Girly:OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

MISION 1 FINALIZADA


	3. MIISON 2: DERROTAR A BELL!

RRBX vs BLACK EDEN

MISION 2: DERROTAR A BELL

Un inmenso Pilar de Luz Roja se levanto impactando al Cielo y desquebrajando la Tierra cerrando con sus descargas eléctricas los portales por donde pasaban las Ordás de Alienígenas, entre la gran cantidad de humo y las cenizas que caían incesantemente el Rojo estaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados con una mirada fija y penetrante, Bell se levanto quitándose algunos escombros de encima bastante molesta junto a Girly.

Bell (sus ojos liberan un aura blanca): tu! Como te has atrevido a esto?!...pagaras por haberlo arruinado todo!

Arma Roja:...

Bellota había cubierto a su hermana con su propio cuerpo y por suerte no habían recibido un gran daño asi que se levantáron asombradas por el alto nivel de destrucción que las rodeaba, ambas miraron hacia donde estaba el reactor, un cráter de tamaño colosal se habia formado enfrente de ellas.

Bellota: woow….hizo desaparecer todo…de un solo disparo?!

Bombon:…es más fuerte de lo que recordaba…para eliminar semejante amenaza debió usar una cantidad de energía igual o incluso superior…

Bellota:…si eso nos hubiera golpeado directamente…

Bombon: ¡….!

Arma Roja: dejen de admirar mi superioridad y descuiden…muy pronto todas Uds. estarán acabadas…

Las Powerpuff girl dirigieron su atención hacia la Red-Weapon que levantando un brazo hacia un lado provoco una fisura en la dimensión por donde el aire escapaba fuertemente arrastrando pequeños escombros.

Arma Roja: este lugar se derrumbara muy pronto, "Blanca" ven conmigo y terminemos con esto en otro lugar…

Bell: Me llamo Bell...no me gusta que me digas "Blanca" aparte...no tengo motivos para seguirte, ahora que a fallado el plan de Padre debo retirarme…

Arma Roja: Oh...así que quieres un motivo para Odiarme?...

Girly: ¡!

De la mano del Rojo un destello Rojizo se manifestó impactando a Girly quien no se movió de los brazos de Bell, con su cuerpo había protegido a su amiga, esto dejo sin palabras a las demás que solo podían mirar perturbadas como la expresión de Bell se llenaba de tristeza y desesperaron.

Bell: GIRLY!

Bellota: urgh!

Bombon (tapándose la boca con sus manos): ¡!

Girly: Falla fatal…sistemas dañados severamente….

Bell: GIRLY! Te llevare con Padre…el podrá curarte!

Girly: n…no…el daño es demasiado esta ves…Gi…rly lo lamenta…Girly…te quiere Bell….

Los ojos del robot se apagaron mientras la parte inferior de su cuerpo se desprendía del resto cayendo al suelo ante la mirada fría del Red-Weapon. Bell estallo en furia liberando un poder mucho mayor al de antes pulverizando su piara al instante, con unos ojos llenos de rencor se lanzo contra su enemigo segada por la furia.

Bell: Gyaaaa!

Arma Roja: Cuanto Odio tienes hacia mi…acaso ese pedazo de chatarra era tan importante?

Bell: cierra la boca!

El puño de la dama herida impacto contra la mano del despiadado guerrero siendo así bloqueado en una colisión que despedazo el suelo a su alrededor ambos fueron arrastrados por la fuerza de la fisura a su interior desapareciendo, Bombón se separo de su hermana y se lanzo de lleno al Portal cerrándose en unos segundos después. Bellota se desespero al no haber podido seguir a su hermana pero esto duro poco ya que el sector comenzó a colapsar, con rabia salio de ahí mientras todo se venia abajo.

Bombón (rodeada de energía Escarlata): debo estar segura!...

En lo mas alto del Cielo rodeado por escombros y edificios destruidos la Fisura conducía hasta la parte superior sobre Megaville, aparecieron los dos oponentes juntos cayendo unos cuantos metros antes de poder separarse produciendo una onda de choque, se miraron fijamente con frialdad.

Bell: acaso deseas morir en este Cielo temporal?

Arma Roja: jeh…dudo de que tengas el poder para lograr eso…

Bell: ¡!

Arma Roja: te traje hasta aquí por que será más fácil el poder hablar…

Bell: no tengo nada de que hablar contigo…prepárate a morir!

En un destello blanco la joven voló hacia su objetivo lanzando en pleno camino una potente Ráfaga Colosal impactando la Red-Weapon en medio de una fuerte explosión sin detenerse siguió lanzando una tras otra Ráfagas de igual tamaño mientras que a lo lejos una Bombón asombrada se mantenía en el aire.

Bombón: hum…es una oleada de ataques mas fuertes que la que me lanzo a mi? Su Rabia ha aumentado considerablemente su poder…

Arma Roja: Ourgh!

Bombón: ¡!

Bell: ¡!

Una destello Carmesí apareció en medio del humo y de las explosiones aumentando rápidamente de intensidad hasta repeler el brutal ataque formando una esfera Roja que se expandió impactando a Bell lanzándola lejos.

Bell: Ngh!

Arma Roja:Jujujuju...

Antes de poder recuperarse el Rojo ya estaba sobre ella, sin dejarla reaccionar a tiempo le encesto una contundente patada derribándola, ella le lanzo otra gran descarga que fue bloqueada por el enemigo que con gran furia El la golpeo varias veces con sus puños haciéndola escupir sangre.

Bell (recibiendo uno tras otro los golpes): Argh!

Arma Roja (bastante serio):…

Termino el brutal ataque con un golpe mas fuerte que los anteriores hundiendolo en el pecho de Bell derribándola completamente, Bombón no podía creer la salvage paliza que su oponente estaba recibiendo, el Rojo lleno su mano de energía turbulenta disparando un Pilar de poder puro hacia la joven que seguía descendiendo.

Bell: Gyaaaa!

Ella disparo una ráfaga colosal impactando al ataque del enemigo produciendo fuertes ondas de impacto sin embargo el poder Escarlata fue superando al Blanco de a poco hasta finalmente colisionar contra Bell atrapándola en una explosión abismal cubriendo gran parte del cielo. Emergiendo del humo la joven de blanco se elevo hasta estar a la par del Rojo creando miles de esferas blancas a su alrededor que lanzo silenciosamente contra El quien uso su enorme poder de ataque para destruirlas en plena trayectoria con un nuevo Pilar de energía turbia.

Arma Roja: no ves que eso no funcionara conmigo?

Bell: aun no has visto nada!

Arma Roja: ¡!

Apareciendo abajo del joven Bell voló con toda su fuerza para encestarle un gran golpe que lo hizo retroceder, luego giro sobre ella misma para ejecutar una patada directa en el pecho del enemigo haciendo que escupiera sangre, al separarse disparo de sus manos una nueva oleada de ataques que impactaron al Rojo provocándole daño.

Arma Roja: Urgh...

Bell: esto es por Girly!

Ella siguió atacando impactando varias veces al Rojo que enfurecido rugió liberando una basta cantidad de energía que lo rodeo absorbiendo los disparos, sorprendida Bell trato de tomar distancia pero su atacante se movió mas rápido que ella,

La Red-Weapon le tomo la pierna a Bell y la arrastro con fuerza haciéndola girar hasta lanzarla bastante lejos, paso su mano cerca de su boca limpiándose la sangre de su rostro.

Odio:…es la Última vez que caigo ante tus trucos…

Bell sonriendo: eso lo veremos…. Esta es la primera vez que logro herirte con éxito pero no la ultima…!

Odio:…Jujujuju….

La chica se quedo un poco sorprendida ante tal reacción pero igualmente lleno sus dos manos de energía turbia pura y las choco entre si formando una gran onda de impacto que se dirigía hacia su enemigo que con unos destellos en su mirada alzo su mano izquierda disparando otro Pilar Escarlata impactando el feroz ataque explotando juntos liberando una onda potencialmente fatal de choque.

Bell (siendo derribada): urgh!

Arma Roja (cubriéndole con ambos brazos): ¡!

Bombón no pude resistir la fuerza del impacto cayendo inconciente siendo también parte de sus ropas despedazadas junto a su Listón improvisado dejándola con el cabello completamente suelto, el Rojo vio esto y dudando un momento decidió ir por ella.

Arma Roja: (por que siempre tiene que ser un Problema?...)

Bell vio la oportunidad junto sus manos para que así todo su poder fluyera en el siguiente ataque en el que consistía en una esfera blanca que crecía rápidamente de tamaño.

Arma Roja: oye! Reacciona!

Bombón: ngh…

Arma Roja: maldición…

Aumentando su velocidad logra atraparla en pleno descenso agarandola con ambos brazos, al detenerse la miro pensativamente por un momento, tenia a su enemiga jurada tan cerca y aun así El la Había salvado provocándole un sentimiento de enfado.

Bombon: ngh...

Arma Roja:...

Al mirar para arriba vio la gran Bola de energía que Bell había creado encima de ella con sus brazos elevados, sonriente la chica le lanzo el abrumador ataque, sin dudarlo junto una gran cantidad de energía en su mano derecha recostando el cuerpo de la Roja en su pecho.

Bell: hahahahah! Sellaste tu destino al salvar a esa inepta…preparate a sufrir por lo que le hiciste a Girly!

Arma Roja: Bell…no conoces el verdadero poder del Odio Puro…

Bell: ¿?

Bombón (reaccionando): !…¡

El chico disparo su mas potente Ráfaga que era el doble de tamaño y alcance que las anteriores chocando contra la Esfera de densa energía iluminando todo el cielo por sobre la ciudad, fuertes ráfagas de viento golpearon los edificios rompiendo los vidrios que aun les quedaban y desquebrajando mas la estructura de los mismos, el suelo comenzó a partirse por la enorme presión mientras los ciudadanos caían fácilmente. En las ruinas del Centro de Convenciones las personas observaban abrumadas el espectáculo, Jenny junto al Verde se quedaron sin palabras mientras que el Azul junto a Burbuja observaban preocupados, Bellota emergió lentamente de los escombros junto al agente del M.I.D mirando hacia la fuerte luz en el Cielo.

Bellota: acaso es la luz del Sol?...pero ya casi es de noche…

Agente M.I.D: no…es algo mucho peor…dos grandes poderes han colisionado…esto podría ser demasiado peligroso para esta dañada ciudad!

Bellota: Bombón…!

En lo mas alto ambos ataques reaccionaban rechazando violentamente el poder del otro, en cada lado los jóvenes que los lanzaron seguían metiendo mas presión y poder hasta que uno comenzara a ceder.

Bell: urgh! Como es posible que con una sola mano seas tan fuerte?!

Arma Roja enfurecido: no te lo dije ya? Soy el Odio Puro….por eso nunca podrás derrotarme!

Bombón (mirándolo sorprendida):….

Bell: Gyaaaa!

La Ráfaga Escarlata perforo la esfera haciéndola estallar para luego dirigirse hacia la joven que paralizada por el miedo no reaccionaba, una figura misteriosa de cabello plateado apareció tomándola entre sus brazos y salvándola del inminente impacto desapareciendo junto a ella, el ataque siguió su trayectoria hasta explotar casi afuera de la atmosfera creando temporalmente un enorme Sol Rojo que destellaba fuertemente.

Arma Roja (con mirada pensativa):….

Bombón (aun mirándolo fijamente):…..

Arma Roja: si ya estas mejor…te llevare con tus hermanas…

Bombón (sonrojada): OH….no hace falta que lo hagas…

El chico la miro fríamente haciéndola temblar un poco callándola, ambos descendieron hasta la destruida ciudad donde los recibieron el Verde, Burbuja, el Azul e Jenny bastantes felices.

Arma Azul: Hermano como estas?

Arma Roja: estoy perfecto como siempre…

Burbuja: Bombón…estas herida?

Bombón (aun en los brazos del chico): estoy bien…solo un poco golpeada…

Arma Verde: bien! Acabamos con todos los enemigos! Somos geniales!

Jenny: hum…aunque me cuesta admitirlo lo hicieron bastante bien…

Bellota: atrás Uds.!

Arma Verde: ¿?….me es familiar esa voz…

Saliendo de la nada la ultima Powerpuff apuntaba con sus manos iluminadas de energía hacia los jóvenes que la miraban fijamente, Jenny se interpuso calmándola un poco.

Bellota: que haces?, debo salvar a mis hermanas de ellos…son nuestros enemigos mas letales!

Jenny: entiendo pero estos chicos…salvaron la ciudad…y tal ves al mundo entero!

Bellota: debes estar de broma…ellos son malignos! Aléjense de mis hermanas, bastardos!

Green Weapon: hahahaha! Pero si es la debilucha de verde! Hace tanto que no nos vemos…no crees que deberías ser mas agradable…?

Bellota (un poco sonrojada): urgh!

Bombón: tranquila…aunque no lo creas Jenny tiene razón…Brick me a salvado…

Red Weapon:…ese ya no es mi nombre…

Bombón (sonriéndole): c…cierto…como era?

Red Weapon (indiferente): no importa ya…dime como quieras!

Bombón: OH…te hice enojar?...lo lamento mucho…

Red Weapon:….

Los demás comenzaron a reír débilmente incluso Bellota que intento ocultarlo, el Azul intercambio miradas con Burbuja sonriéndose mutuamente, Jenny le pego una palmada al Verde que casi se cae molestándose mucho Con ella.

De entre las ruinas aparecieron la madre de Jenny y el Profesor Utonio que buscaron a sus hijas desesperadamente, al verlos gritaron sus nombre y se lanzaron por ellas.

Jennny: madre?!

Madre de Jenny (abrazándola): estas bien! Que alegría!

Profesor Utonio: hijas!

Burbuja (con Coraje entre sus brazos): Padre!

Bellota: Profesor!

Bombón (soltándose de los brazos del Rojo): Papa!

Abrazaron a su padre con gran entusiasmo sofocando al pobre Coraje que estaba en medio, viendo esto el Verde y el Azul sonrieron a su modo mientras que el Rojo cerro sus ojos, Bombon se separo del grupo dirigiendose timidamente hacia la Red Weapon que abrio los ojos para verla.

Bombón (sonrojada): g…gracias por ayudarme Brick…

Red Weapon: ayudarte?...veo que estas equivocada…yo no ayudo a nadie…

Bombón: OH…

El Rojo se le quedo mirando por unos minutos provocando que la chica se sonrojara mientras los demás los observaban esperando que fuera a suceder.

Red Weapon: te ves diferente…

Bombón: ¿?

Red Weapon: me refiero a que….eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba…

Bombón: eh?!

El chico le dio la espalda y se fue volando al igual que sus hermanos que antes se vieron entre si sonriendo, las chicas trataron de detenerlos pero ellos fueron demasiado rápidos, igualmente los demás estaban sorprendidos de lo que habían escuchado proveniente de un tipo tan peligroso y callado en especial la líder de las PPG que estaba aun perpleja.

Bombón (con sus manos sobre su pecho): Hermosa?

Burbuja (sonriendo): eso fue inesperado…pero…por que están los chicos aun vivos?...creí que habían muerto hace mucho…

Bellota (bastante molesta): esos miserables! Debemos ir tras ellos después de que nos recuperemos de este batalla….no lo crees Bombón?

Burbuja: Bombón?

Bombón (sonrojada y con la mirada aun hacia donde se fueron los chicos):…..

Bellota: esta que le pasa?

Burbuja: jijiji, ni idea!

En una fortaleza hecha de oscuridad donde se podían ver las estrellas en todo su esplendor el ejercito del Black-Edén estaba reunido ante su líder que pese a haber fracasado su plan Maestro no se mostraba furioso, mas bien parecia estar demasiado calmado, el Invasor Zim estaba detras de El.

Profesor X: como ya saben...nuestro intento de conquistar este Planeta a fallado por culpa de un Grupo desconocido...como consecuencia hemos sufrido numerosas bajas...

Invasor Zim: miserables chiquillos...dejedme ir por ellos! le prometo que los eliminare por el Honor del Black-Eden!

Profesor X: tentador...pero debo rechazarlo...

El Verdesillo se enfurecio haciendo un berlinche que su Amo ignoraba, los ejercitos en Voz Baja hablaban de lo sucedido, el poder de los RRBX habia creado panico entre las filas, su Lider noto esto y dispuso de un plan.

Porfesor X: ya que para derrotar a una amenaza de tal Magnitud se nesecita de una fuerza Igual o Superior!, por eso usare tres armas que destruirán a los RowdyRuff Boys X, son las mas poderosas creadas en dos mundos, con su inmenso poder erradicáremos a todo aquel que osé oponérsenos!

Ejercito: LARGA VIDA AL BLACK EDEN!

MISION DOS FINALIZADA


	4. MISION 3: BATALLA EN EL DESIERTO

RRBX vs. BLACK EDEN

MISION TRES: BATALLA EN EL DESIERTO

Después del éxito en su Misión en Megaville los RRBX se habían detenido en la cima de una enorme piedra en el Desierto del Fénix, un lugar antiguo conocido por su historia de incontables guerras entre las Tribus que lo habitaban, ahora desabitado el Arma Roja estaba de brazos cruzados y con sus ojos cerrados, el Verde demostraba su furia rompiendo las rocas cercanas con sus puños mientras el Azul miraba el paisaje pensativamente.

Green Weapon con las manos en la cintura: ya me estoy cansando de esto...que demonios estamos esperando?!

Red Weapon:...

Blue Weapon bostezando:...llevamos 40 minutos...deberíamos volver a la Base...

Red Weapon abriendo los ojos:...ya llegaron...

RRBX x 2:¡!

A lo lejos Tres destellos de color Rosa, Verde y Celeste se acercaban a gran velocidad acompañados por un cuarto brillo plateado, al estar sobre ellos en lo mas alto descendieron, las PPG junto a Jenny la Defensora estaban adelante de ellos (las PPG vestían sus uniformes de la escuela) portando semblantes diferentes: Bombón se veía algo confundida, Burbuja actuaba tímidamente mientras Bellota y Jenny estaban muy serias.

Green Weapon: Uds. otra ves? como nos encontraron?

Red Weapon: Idiota...con esto lo hicieron...

El Rojo se le acerco golpeándole la espalda con fuerza tirandolo al suelo, en su mano sostenía un tipo de transmisor que aplasto con fiereza, el Verde se levanto molesto con su hermano por lo ocurrido alzando su puño, el Azul se interpuso impidiendo que cometiera un error Mortal.

Weapon Verde: ¡!

Weapon Azul: Tranquilo...

Weapon Rojo cruzando los brazos:...siempre tan descuidado...la Robot te lo puso para poder seguirnos...

Weapon Verde: Jenny?!...ya entiendo...debió ser cuando me golpeo la espalda! Como no me di cuenta antes?!

Jenny: jujuju...lamento eso pero era la única forma de encontrarlos! son demasiado rápidos incluso para mi!

Red Weapon: no importa...que quieren?

Bellota chocando sus puños entre si: Venganza por supuesto! creen que los dejaremos irse así como así después de lo que Hicieron hace tanto tiempo?!

Red Weapon Sonriendo: Venganza dices?...es bastante Irónico oírlo de Uds...

Bombón apoyando sus manos contra su pecho: Brick...no queremos pelear! solo deseamos hablar con Uds.!

Red Weapon con sus ojos iluminados: cierra la boca! no hay forma de que podamos hacer eso...es nuestro Destino el de destruirlas o ser eliminados...

Bombón asustada:¡!

Bellota: nadie le habla así a mi hermana!

La Verde junta una basta cantidad de energía en sus puños lanzándose contra el Rojo, a distancia disparo una ráfaga verde que fue interceptada por el Arma Verde fácilmente.

Green Weapon: tu Némesis soy yo Niñita!

Bellota: como sea! los matare a todos!

Burbuja: detente por favor Bellota!

Ignorando a su hermana continuo disparando varias Ráfagas contra los RRBX siendo interceptadas por su contraparte que las rompía con su mortales puños, sonriendo el Verde se dirigió hacia ella tumbándola de un solo golpe estrellándola contra varias rocas destrozándolas.

Bellota: ngh!

Green Weapon: para que aprendas! No sos rival para mi!

Bellota: cállate!

Con furia levanto una roca colosal que tenia atrás lanzándola contra el Arma Verde que en ves de destruirla la detuvo con una sola mano en pleno aire, en un segundo giro sobre si mismo lanzando la piedra hacia su punto de origen, sin poder reaccionar Bellota fue enterrada viva en medio de un fuerte impacto que estremeció al desierto.

Burbuja: Bellota!

Bombón: debemos ayudarla!

Las Dos levantaron sus manos las cuales se llenaron de un inmenso poder lanzándolo contra los chicos, una lluvia de disparos múltiples se formo cayendo a gran velocidad impactando todo la zona volviéndola escombros, de entre el humo un destello escarlata aparece antes de disparar una Ráfaga Colosal contra ellas impactándolas de inmediato, ellas se estrellan contra el suelo desquebrajándolo.

Bombón tratando de levantarse: ngh... ...eso fue muy doloroso...

Burbuja: Hum...mi cabecita...

Red Weapon: eso fue todo?...patético...

El Rojo camina entre los escombros hacia ellas con su mano derecha que despide unas descargas eléctricas por su fuerte Disparo, con sus ojos iluminados por su Odio prepara la segunda Rafaga, Jenny se interpone apuntándole con su mano de la cual un rayo comienza a formarse.

Jenny: esperen! no es necesario llevarlo tan lejos!

Red Weapon: jujuju...no entienden que esto es culpa suya? Uds. son las que eligieron adelantar su inevitable Final...

El Rojo Dispara a la ves que Jenny también lo hace, el Pilar de energía Caótica Carmesí colisiona contra la Ráfaga dorada que emite descargas provocando un fuerte impacto que pulveriza los escombros, en unos segundos el ataque del Arma Roja supera al de la Robot logrando alcanzarla desencadenando una explosión Abismal destruyendo la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo de Jenny.

Jenny: ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bombon: Miserable! pagaras por eso Brick!

Red Weapon sonriendo: Jujujuju...

Bombón emitiendo un aura poderosa: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ella junta ambas manos y ejecuta su poderoso "Kame hame Ha Blossom" arrasando con todo a su paso antes de impactar al RRBX Rojo que solo emite una sonrisa antes de recibir el golpe de lleno, mientras sucede otra fuerte Explosión que produce varias grietas el suelo del Desierto, el Azul se dirige hacia donde esta Burbuja que sigue sufriendo por el ataque del Rojo.

Blue Weapon extendiéndole su mano: necesitas ayuda?

Burbuja dudando:...no vas a atacarme?

Blue Weapon acercándose mucho:...te digo un secreto?

Burbuja:¿?

Blue Weapon sonriendo: no te guardo rencor por el pasado...en verdad desearía estar bien contigo...

Burbuja sonrojada: estar bien conmigo?

El Azul la ayuda a levantarse tomándole la mano, los dos se quedan mirándose a los ojos mutuamente ignorando o que sucede a su alrededor, de entre el humo una Esfera de energía Roja aparece con el Arma Escarlata en su interior sin ningún Rasguño, Bombón se eleva disparando otras ráfagas que logran impactarlo estallando con fuerza destruyendo mas el terreno pero sin traspasar el campo de protección del Rojo.

Bombón: nada?!...nunca antes vi. una defensa tan poderosa!

Red Weapon: Jujuju...crees que es solo una defensa?

De la Esfera unos Relámpagos Rojos se forman dirigiéndose contra ella que no puede reaccionar a tiempo, varias explosiones se forman en el Cielo dejándola caer malherida con la ropa rasgada en varias partes hasta el suelo produciendo un fuerte choque que levanta mucho polvo, el RRBX con los brazos cruzados mira donde ella cayo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras camina hacia allá.

Bombón retorciéndose: Argh!...(nunca...sentí tanto dolor...)

Red Weapon: jujujuju...

Bellota: ARGH! VENGANZA!

En de medio de un pilar de energía verde al PPG caída se levanta mas furiosa que antes buscando al oponente que la humillo antes, el Arma Verde aparece atrás de ella con los brazos cruzados y un semblante de burla en su rostro.

Green Weapon: tardaste mucho en despertarte...de haber querido te hubiera matado sin problemas...

Bellota: y por que no lo hiciste?!

Ella gira encestándole un fuerte golpe que pulveriza los escombros cercanos pero para su asombro el Arma Verde lo bloquea con una sola mano fácilmente, el chico acerca su rostro al de ella haciendo que se sonroje.

Bellota:¡!

Green Weapon: por que es más divertido verte sufrir...

Con ese comentario se le helo la sangre a la Verde que intenta retroceder pero es impactada por una fuerte patada en la cara seguida de otra en el pecho que la lanza por los aires hasta estrellarse contra una colina destrozándola, ella escupe sangre mientras el Verde se rie de su dolor.

Green Weapon: hahahahahaha! que divertida expresión tienes! se nota que te dolió mucho!

Bellota: urgh...M...Maldito!

Burbuja mirando aterrada la escena:...son...unos monstruos...

La Azul no puede creer la paliza que están recibiendo sus hermanas la cual le trae recuerdos de la Batalla de Santadilla contra los RRB que termino bastante mal para la desaparecida Ciudad, al ver de nuevo al Azul se enfurece llorando y le suelta la mano con brusquedad, el chico se le queda mirando confundido.

Burbuja: Uds destruyeron nuestra Ciudad...acabaron con nuestros amigos y...nos hirieron mucho...como podríamos estar en paz?!

Blue Weapon: p...pero...somos diferentes! si nos dan la oportunidad podríamos...

Burbuja emanando un aura muy turbia: Cállate!

Con su potente Grito SuperSonico Ataca a la Blue Weapon que se cubre con ambos brazos resistiendo pese a retroceder por el golpe que destroza todo el terreno a su alrededor, la Azul le propina una fuerte patada hiriéndolo en el rostro, por instinto el Azul le toma la pierna en pleno aire y la hace girar velozmente antes de estrellarla contra unas rocas despedazándolas.

Burbuja: Ngh!

Blue Weapon reaccionando: ¡! (que hice?!...me deje llevar!)

Bombón: ya basta!

Con el Grito de su líder las tres vuelan emitiendo una fuerte onda de sonido que repele a sus Mortales Enemigos ascendiendo a una gran altura, los chicos las siguen, en el Cielo las tres se detienen comenzando a liberar una basta energía de sus cuerpos.

Bellota: entonces, vamos a usarlo?!

Bombón: si...la técnica combinada mas poderosa que tenemos...ahora que no estamos en Megaville no corremos el peligro de dañarla severamente...

Burbuja: no nos queda otra opción!

PPG: ATAQUE FUSION SUPREMO "PROVIDENCIA DIVINA"!

RRBX:¡¿?!

De sus cuerpos se forman tres Ráfagas gigantescas con sus respectivos colores que se combinan en una sola imposible que libera potentes descargas, El Rojo forma su Esfera Escarlata que cubre todo el grupo, el impacto es tal que las nubes del Cielo se dispersan por la onda de choque.

Arma Verde: están locas?!

Arma Azul: !...¡

Aram Roja: D...Demonios...!

Su defensa es rota siendo los tres golpeados por el ataque que los arrastra por las alturas estrellándolos contra una montaña que desaparece por la enorme Explosión que se forma, el Desierto se parte en pedazos por los fuertes temblores, las chicas agotadas por usar todo su poder miran la devastación que han hecho.

Bellota: woow...no creí que seria tan poderoso...!

Burbuja: es verdad...

Bombón:...vamos por Jenny!

Ellas descienden hasta donde esta la Robot inconciente pero antes de poder recogerla unas tres fisuras se forman a lo lejos dirigiéndose hacia ellas, el suelo se derrumba dejando escapar tres Fuertes Rayos de color Rojo, Verde y Azul, los RRBX están de regreso con varias heridas pero ninguna de gravedad.

Green Weapon agitado: Uds...de verdad se pasaron!

Blue Weapon con le brazo lastimado:...no puedo creerlo! de verdad querían volvernos a matar?!

Red Weapon limpiándose la sangre de su boca: Miserables PPG... Prepárense a ser exterminadas de una ves por todas!

El Rojo levanta sus brazos sobre El acumulando una cantidad de energía abrumadora que da origen a una esfera de poder negativo inmenso que cubre el Cielo del Desierto por completo, despidiendo llamaradas el "Sol Artificial" desciende sobre las PPG que se cubren entre si como también a Jenny, hundiéndose en la tierra la Esfera se expande consumiendo todo el Desierto.

Bombón: Ngh! BRICK!

Bellota: esto no puede estar pasando!

Burbuja: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La Batalla a terminado con una explosión que se ve a kilómetros de distancia tiñendo el horizonte de un profundo color Escarlata.

-MISION TRES FINALIZADA-


	5. MSION 4: RRBX x PPGD

RRBX vs BLACK EDEN

MISION 4: RRBX x PPGD

En el Desierto del Fénix un profundo Cráter se a formado en el cual Relámpagos surgen debido al enorme poder que lo a creado, con algunos temblores y derrumbes toda la Zona a cambiado drásticamente, el agujero aumenta su tamaño debido al colapso de la Tierra.

Arma Verde sorprendido: vaya...creo que me salvaste antes Arma Azul...

Arma Azul serio:...si, provocar al Arma Roja es sellar tu sentencia de Muerte...

Arma Verde: crees que estén aun con vida?

Arma Azul:...lo dudo...por las dimensiones del Impacto es imposible...

Arma Roja con una mirada fría:...

Un pilar de energía color Rosado se forma proveniente de lo profundo del Cráter estremeciendo aun mas la Zona afectada por el Impacto, otros dos Pilares de color Verde y Azul aparecen al lado del primero, en su interior la forma de tres chicas comienzan a notarse.

Arma Roja: acaso no saben cuales son sus limites? Nunca podrán derrotarnos…

Bombón agitada: lo hicimos una ves, lo recuerdas?...Uds. no son invencibles!

Arma Roja furioso: Impertinente...cerrare esa boca tuya para siempre!

Bellota respirando con dificultad: ja, aun no han visto nada de nosotras inútiles!

Arma Verde: jeh, entonces dices que te dejaste humillar por mi hace un rato a propósito? hahahahahahah!

Bellota: Maldito...te matare!

Burbuja: no puedo creer el daño del que son capaces...son una amenaza para el mundo entero!

Arma Azul: amenaza dices?, si nosotros acabamos de salvarlo!

Burbuja: ¡!

Bombón toma aire y emite un gélido soplido que congela a los RRBX parcialmente dándoles la oportunidad de atacar a Bellota y a Burbuja, con sus movimientos sellados temporalmente los chicos reciben el ataque Súper-Saiyayin de la Verde y la Onda cortante de la Azul, una fuerte explosión los derriba lanzándolos contra una formación rocosa de inmenso tamaño destruyéndola.

Bellota: hahahahha! se lo merecen estupidos!

Burbuja: espero que eso haya funcionado...

Bombón: ¡!

RRBX resurgiendo entre los escombros: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tres Pilares de energia negativa Roja, Verde y Azul se forman pulverizando la gran cantidad de escombros sobre ellos, los chicos disparan desde el suelo unas letales Ráfagas que se combinan creando una de tamaño considerable, el poder de ellos colisiona contra las desprevenidas PPG tumbándolas nuevamente haciéndolas caer estrellándose contra el suelo agrietándolo.

PPG: NGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Arma Roja serio:...

Arma Verde: hum...fue un golpe perfecto! Ahora matémoslas!

Arma Azul con mirada triste:...supongo que no hay de otra mientras sigan tratando de eliminarnos...

Arma Roja:...

El Rojo abre un portal adelante suyo por el cual cruza desapareciendo para luego aparecer en el lugar donde ellas cayeron, malherida Bombón trata de levantarse pero no puede mientras sus hermanas están sepultadas, ella mira sorprendida como su enemigo mortal esta enfrente con sus ojos Iluminados por el poder que esta a punto de dispararle.

Arma Roja:...estas acabada...a esta distancia no puedes evitar el ataque...

Bombón con mirada seria:...Hum...

Arma Roja: desafiarnos fue un grave error...en que pensabas?

Bombón un poco avergonzada: yo...no lo se...lo lamento mucho...

Arma Roja sonriendo:...con eso me basta...

Bombón: eh?

El RRBX cierra sus ojos cancelando su ataque, Bombón no se espera esto por lo cual queda bastante desconcertada, los demás RRBX no entiende que sucede a lo lejos.

Arma Roja: no te eliminare...

Bombón: Eh?...no...me mataras?

Arma Roja:...por ahora no...

Bombón:...Brick...

Arma Roja: no me llames así... la verdad es que Uds. PPG son prisioneras de G.E.O ahora...

Bombón: ¿?

Arma Roja: atacar el Arma Principal de un organismo de defensa terrestre en medio de una Guerra es un delito muy grave... de pie! nos vamos a la Prisión de G.E.O!

Bombón tímidamente habla: n...no puedo hacerlo...estoy muy débil...!

Arma Roja:...Demonios...

El RRBX toma sobre sus brazos a Bombón quien se sonroja mirándolo fijamente, con su corazón acelerado desvía su mirada del chico, el Azul y el Verde descienden para ver directamente la situación tan extraña.

Arma Roja: cada uno debe lleva a una de las PPG...son nuestras prisioneras...

Arma Verde: Prisioneras?! Ni hablar! Eliminémoslas como ellas trataron de hacer con nosotros de nuevo!

Arma Roja: no te pedí tu opinión, esta es una Orden mía...acaso quieres revelarte?

Arma Verde retrocediendo: c...claro que no!...

Arma Azul: Prisioneras, Eh? inesperado pero acatare tus ordenes Arma Roja...

Arma Roja:...bien Arma Azul...por cierto Arma Verde, busca a Jenny y llévala contigo...

Arma Verde: por que yo?!...bueno, que importa ya!

Cada Uno tomo a una de las demás chicas inconcientes sobre sus brazos, el Verde demostraba inconformidad mientras busca después a la robot encontrándola sobre unas rocas alejadas, el Azul se le queda viendo a Burbuja antes de acariciarle un poco el rostro, el Rojo despega con gran fuerza provocando que la Rosada lo abrazara del cuello sin quererlo.

Bombón abrazándolo cada ves mas fuerte: V...Vas muy rápido!

Arma Roja:...disculpa por eso...

Bombón desviando la mirada:...

Arma Roja: ¿?

Bombón:...Q...Que crees que estas haciendo? Puedo volar yo sola...

Arma Roja:...no dijiste eso antes...aparte no me molesta el llevarte así...

Bombón sonrojado: P...Pero...esta posición es confusa...pareciera que somos…!

Arma Roja:...somos que?

Bombón apoyando su rostro contra el hombro del Rojo: no sabes?...bueno...igual no podría decirlo...

Arma Roja: jeh, que extraña eres...

Bombón un poco molesta: mmmmmm!

Los RRBX continúan su vuelo en silencio hasta que en lo mas alto del Cielo del Atardecer se contempla la Fortaleza Voladora de G.E.O portadora de un tamaño colosal y equipada con enormes Armas de Ultima Generación, ellos aterrizan en el único de los hangares que se abre permitiéndoles ingresar al complejo.

Soldado 1: bienvenido sean RRBX y mis felicitaciones por el éxito de su misión!

Soldado 2: ellas son las PPG? que hacen con Uds.?

Arma Roja:...lamentablemente ellas resultaron heridas en nuestra batalla en Megaville...por eso quiero que las curen y le den unas ropas nuevas...

Bombón: ¡¿?!

Soldados: SI SEÑOR!

Arma Verde sosteniendo a Jenny: y por favor hagan algo con esta cosa...

Arma Azul: no le digas así...eso es muy desconsiderado de tu parte!

Soldado 3: OH...pero si es...!

Algunos de los soldados se retiran para traer unas camillas donde las chicas son puesta, mientras son llevadas Bombón se voltea para ver al Rojo con una expresión de preocupación y desconcierto, las demás PPG comienzan a despertarse lentamente a la ves que lo RRBX las miran irse.

Arma Verde con tono burlón: por que no la mataste antes? acaso tuviste lastima de la Rosadita?

Arma Roja serio: lastima por ella? de verdad eres un estupido...si no se dieron cuenta con el poder que tenemos el matarlas es demasiado fácil...

Arma Azul: entonces?

Arma Roja empuñando con fuerza su puño:...antes de eliminarlas...las haremos sufrir...

RRBX x 2: ¡!

Arma Roja emanando un aura Maligna sonríe: jujuju, prolongaremos su agonía quitándoles lo que mas aman como hicimos en el pasado...solo que esta ves será un dolor mucho mayor...hahahahahaha!

Arma Verde: ya entiendo! eso suena genial!

Arma Azul: pero...no será demasiado?

Arma Roja de brazos cruzados: nunca lo será...jamás podrán pagar por habernos eliminado y humillado antes...

En el momento de decir eso el Rojo recuerda los momentos con Bombón desde su resurrección, por alguna razón siente una sensación desconocida que lo enfurece, con sus ojos iluminados golpea la pared del grueso metal sin usar todas sus fuerzas pero aun así la destroza fácilmente.

Arma Roja enfurecido: (...perder por un simple beso...que ridículo...nunca la perdonare por eso...!)

Pasaron como 20 Minutos mientras los RRBX esperaban a las chicas, el Azul y el Verde estaban intranquilos a diferencia de su líder que estaba en su típica pose de los brazos cruzados apoyándose contra la pared, la puerta principal se abrió dejando entrar una luz fuerte que rodeaba a tres figuras femeninas.

PPG: d...disculpen la demora...

RRBX: ¡!

Adelante de ellos estaban las PPG vistiendo trajes nuevos de batalla, cada una tenía un vestido del color correspondiente corto de una sola pieza, con un lazo negro en la cintura y unas líneas blancas gruesas en los lados del cuello hasta el lazo, la falda tiene una línea negra delgada, conservan las medias largas blancas.

Arma Azul: no tardaron mucho...

Burbuja sonriendo: es que...no queríamos molestar así que decidimos usar la ropa mas bonita sin probarla...además nosotras sanamos bastante rápido!

Arma Azul: ya veo...

Burbuja: que opinas? me queda bien?

Arma Azul sonrojado: OH...te queda perfecto!

Burbuja le sonríe acelerando mas el corazón del Arma Azul mientras los otros chicos no salen aun de su asombro, Bellota no se atreve a mirarlos a la cara por lo cual mira el suelo, el Arma Verde se le acerca.

Bellota sonrojada:...me veo ridícula...

Arma Verde: no es verdad...estas...bastante bien...

Bellota:...Bien?

Arma Verde sonrojado: es decir...nunca pensé que te vieras tan linda...

Bellota: ah...crees que soy linda?

Arma Verde: waaahhhhhhhhhhhh!...

El Verde se queda petrificado al no saber que contestar, Bellota lo mira sorprendida antes de reírse un poco, Bombón mira sonrojada al Rojo y le sonríe dulcemente, el RRBX no entiende el por que.

Arma Roja:...que sucede?

Bombón jugando con el vestido: jujuju, nada, es solo que viéndolo mas de cerca se parece al vestido que usaba de niña...me trae recuerdos...

Arma Roja con mirada pensativa: (...Recuerdos... son la razón de este Odio Ilimitado que siento por Uds. mugrosas PPG...)

Bombón:...dime...como me veo?

Arma Roja :...(el recuerdo del beso otra ves me molesta...)...te ves mejor de lo que imaginaba...estas preciosa...

Bombón sonrojada: OH...gracias...eres muy amable!

Arma Roja sonrojándose un poco: !urgh¡

Ella se le queda mirando por su reacción de hace poco, cuando quiere preguntarle que le pasa la puerta se abre nuevamente, en el Hangar entra el Dr. Comadreja sosteniendo su computadora portátil.

Dr. Comadreja:...como descubrirán esos trajes están hechos de un material similar al de los RRBX, nunca se romperán, son resistentes y adaptables a las condiciones climáticas como también a los cambios del cuerpo...

Burbuja: eso suena bastante bien!

Arma Roja:...

Dr. Comadreja: las PPGD pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen...

Bellota: PPGD?

Dr. Comadreja: decidimos llamarlas así, el traje que llevan se llama "DELTA"...nos pareció muy buena idea agregarles la primera letra...

Bombón: OH...me gusta como suena...

Burbuja: deberíamos irnos...le dijimos a Papa que no tardaríamos y ya pasaron varias horas!

Bellota: es verdad! nos castigara si no llegamos antes de la noche!

Antes de poder tomar su decisión Bombón dirige su mirada al Rojo recordando sus palabras de ser prisioneras, Arma Roja toca el interruptor que tiene al lado abriéndoles la puertas del Hangar, la Rosada entiende que esta bien y decide que llego el momento de irse.

Bombón: bien "PPGD", retirada!

PPGD x 2: SI!

Los RRBX sin decirles nada intercambian miradas con ellas, Burbuja le desvía a mirada al Azul en el ultimo momento, Bellota mira con rabia al Verde mientras Bombón se le queda mirando al Rojo que tiene los ojos cerrados.

Arma Verde: cuídense Chicas...tal ves nos volvamos a ver!

Bellota:...espero que no...

Arma Azul: adiós y suerte...

Burbuja:...si...

Arma Roja:...ten cuidado en volver a casa...

Bombón:...no te preocupes...estaré bien...

Arma Roja abriendo los ojos: ¡!

Ellas se alejan de los chicos emprendiendo vuelo, los RRBX se retiran exceptuando el Líder que se queda observando como se van las chicas, Bombón se detiene en el aire y se voltea para mirar al Rojo cruzando miradas con El.

Arma Roja:...(yo...preocupado por ella?...)...

Bombón un poco sonrojada:...por que nos dejas ir? acaso no éramos prisioneras suyas?

Arma Roja:...unas chicas como Uds. no deben estar en prisión...no seria apropiado por eso no dije nada...me debes una...

Bombón sonríe:...entonces...Gracias...

Arma Roja:...no me lo agradezcas...no eh hecho nada...

Bombón: jujuju...eres diferente "Arma Roja"...

Despues de decir eso ella desciende hasta El Rojo acercando su rostro lentamente al suyo, Arma Roja recibe un tierno Beso en su mejilla y se queda paralizado por eso mientras Bombon se separa con una exprecion de ternura su rostro.

Arma Roja con su mano en su mejilla: ngh!...eso a que se debió?...

Bombón desviando la mirada:...con eso...ya no te debo nada...

Arma Roja: ¿?

Bombón lo mira y le sonríe tiernamente:...

Nuevamente el Rojo no entiende la forma de actuar de ella que se aleja detrás de sus hermanas, el RRBX desvía la mirada mientras se cierra la puerta quedándose quieto en el Hangar pensando en lo que acaba de suceder.

Arma Roja un poco sonrojado:...eso fue...inesperado...

Dr Comadreja: Arma Roja necesito que te prepares de inmediato...tengo una misión para ti...

Arma Roja:...siempre estoy preparado...partiré cuando lo ordene...

Dr Comadreja: que te sucede? te ves algo diferente...

Arma Roja con sus ojos iluminados:..se equivoca...!

Dr Comadreja retrocediendo: tranquilo...!

En las alturas las PPGD abandonan la zona dominada por G.E.O, Bellota tiene una expresión serio, Burbuja parece estar confundida mientras Bombón esta de buen humor, ellas piensan en los sucesos de ese día lleno de sorpresas.

Burbuja: y...que opinan de ellos? creen han cambiado?

Bellota: no lo creo...aun son Villanos por mas que nos salvaran en Megaville! de seguro algo están planeando...

Burbuja:...puede ser...

Bombón sonrojada: jujujuju...

Burbuja: que es tan gracioso?

Bellota: acaso escuchaste de lo que hablábamos?

Bombón: perdonen...solo pensaba que "Arma Roja" en un enigma interesante...

PPGD x 2: Enigma?

Bombón: si...no logro entender que es lo que piensa...eso lo hace bastante interesante!

En medio de la Oscuridad Infinita la Fortaleza del Black Edén el Dr X reposa en su Trono observando la Tierra que tanto anhela conquistar rodeado por un abrumador silencio, de pronto aparece Zim bastante molesto gritando.

Zim: por que no hace nada mi señor?! lleva horas ahí sentado! Deberíamos atacar con todas nuestras tropas a G.E.O y así acabar con los RRBX!

Dr X: jujuju...no te has dado cuenta aun?

Zim: que dice?

Dr.X: mi estimado Zim...yo ya hice mi jugada...

Zim:¿?

Dr X: para derrotar a un enemigo capaz de Destruir una armada no envías una en su contra...lo que eh enviado son las armas mas letales del BLACK EDEN...muy pronto harán contacto y así será el Final de los RRBX!

En el Monitor incorporado a su Trono se ve como tres señales se mueven en la Tierra a gran velocidad dirigiéndose a Megaville.

-MISION 4 FINALIZADA-


	6. MISION 5: ULTIMATE WEAPON parte uno

RRBX vs BLACK EDEN

MISION 5: ULTIMATE WEAPON parte uno

Monitoreadas sin saberlo por un Satélite con el Logo de G.E.O desde el espacio, la Batalla de las PPGD contra los RRBX a sido observada por un joven sentado en un cuarto de una Mansión Lujosa y antigua, portando un pelo plateado, ojos del mismo color y vistiendo el mismo uniforme negro que los RRBZ sonríe maliciosamente.

RRBX Desconocido: jujuju, nunca imagine que la "Letal Arma Roja" tuviera siquiera algo de Piedad...que inesperado...

Bel: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

RRBX Desconocido:¿?

La lujosa Puerta de gran Tamaño es destruida de una patada propinada por la Blanca que lejos de estar calmada a destrozado también el largo pasillo, con sus ojos iluminados mira al joven que antes la salvo de morir en manos del RRBX Rojo.

RRBX Desconocido: que crees que haces? sabes cuanto cuesta todo lo que has roto?

Bell enfurecida: no me importa! Donde esta esa Arma Roja?! aun no le eh hecho pagar por lo que le hizo a mi Girly!

RRBZ Desconocido sonriendo: sabes que eso es imposible para alguien con tu poder...solo lograras que te maten como antes de que yo te salvara...

Bell llorando: Urgh!...no necesitaba tu ayuda!...si me hubieras dejado...podría haber ido adonde esta Girly!

RRBX Desconocido: escúchame bien maldita mocosa...

En un segundo el RRBX desaparece de su asiento para aparecer enfrente de ella tomándola por sorpresa agarrandola del cuello levantándola, por primera ves ella siente lo que es el terror al ver en lo profundo de esos ojos llenos de Odio y Ira.

RRBX Desconocido: no te atrevas a decir eso nunca mas...si te salve fue por que eres muy valiosa para mis planes...me sirves mejor viva que siendo un miserable cadáver!

Bell: ngh!...tu...quien eres?!

RRBX Desconocido: me dicen Blaine..."la Arma Plateada"

Bell un poco sonrojada: B...Blaine...?

El chico le sonríe antes de soltarla dejándola caer en el suelo donde se queda mirándolo, Arma Plateada se dirige hacia los monitores y con un gesto la invita a ver lo que sucede a su lado, Bell duda pero no le queda otra opción por lo cual acepta.

Bell: que estamos viendo?

Arma Plateada: tienes algo en común con las PPG aparte del estilo...Uds. no son guerreras...

Bell indignada: como es eso?

Arma Plateada: preguntaste que es lo que vamos a ver...pues...será el comienzo de un Torneo Bastante Macabro...en el cual se decidirá cual es el Arma Definitiva!

Bell: ¿?

Arma Plateada sonriendo: tranquila...ya lo entenderás...siéntate y observad...

Bell se apoya contra el sillón donde Blaine esta sentado, así los dos miran como el Satélite se traslada a una ubicación especial que le es familiar a la chica.

Bell: ¡!

Arma Plateada: Jujuju...

En medio de la Oscuridad Infinita del Espacio la Fortaleza de la Organización BLACK EDEN en el centro de un gran movimiento de parte de sus tropas que buscan obtener un buen lugar para observar lo que será el inicio del Final de la Tierra.

Dr X: eh desplegado todas las pantallas Holográficas que muestran lo mismo que estamos viendo...

Zim: se refiere a esas tres lecturas acercándose a Megaville?...

Dr.X: cuando hagan contacto con el objetivo las pantallas mostraran en HD como se desarrolla la batalla con una vista inmejorable!

Zim: WOOW!

Soldado Alienígena: Maestro! la Reina Finalmente a llegado!

Dr. X: Perfecto...

En el salón de tele transportación muchos grupos de Soldados Alienígenas esperan a su Majestad, un pilar de luz dorada se forma estremeciendo la zona mostrando desde su interior como va tomando forma la Reina, el Dr. X junto a Zim llegan para recibirla.

Comandante Alienígena: ALABEN A LA REINA "VEXUS" SOBERANA DEL GLORIOSO PLANETA "CLUSTER PRIME"!

Soldados Alienígenas: ¡LARGA VIDA A LA REINA VEXUS!

Vexus levantando sus brazos victoriosamente: sus alabanzas son bien recibidas! HAHAHAHAHA!.

Dr. X: es un Honor tenerla entre nosotros su Majestad...

Zim: (así que ella es la Gran Reina?)...

Vexus: Dr. X...espero que esto no sea una falla como paso con el traslado de la Tierra...hemos invertido muchos recursos y tiempo en las armas que dices que Conquistaran este mundo!

Dr.X: jujujuju, descuide...pronto vera que no solo se cumplirán sus expectativas si no que serán superadas!

Vexus: OH...crees poder llenar mis estándares e incluso superarlos? cuanta arrogancia!

Mientras en la Tierra la Ciudad de Megaville ya devuelta a su dimensión esta en proceso de reconstrucción, el Campeón Robótico MEGAS XL-R ayuda en las reparaciones levantando edificios que une de nuevo a sus cimientos con sus rayos láseres, sosteniente los Puentes destruidos para que pasen la ayuda medica y Militar hacia los sectores mas dañados.

Coop: esto es muy aburrido...decidí ayudar creyendo que habría algún enemigo por vencer pero esos RRBX se cargaron a todos! Por lo menos me hubieran dejado alguno con que divertirme...!

-COMUNICACION RECIBIDA-MOSTRANDO EN PANTALLA-

Dexter: Coop, puedes oírme y verme?

Coop: Oh...si es mi viejo amigo el Niño Genio! como están las cosas haya?

Dexter: en paz por ahora...estamos reagrupándonos por si el enemigo regresa...

Coop: ya veo...

-INTERFERENCIA-

Coop: (que raro...por lo general nada interfiere con el comunicador de Megas)...

Dexter: Coop... puedo preguntarte sobre algo ajeno a esto?

Coop: dispara...

-Por el monitor se muestra al chico genio algo nervioso-

Dexter:...es sobre si has visto a Bombón...ella desapareció hace varias horas...

Coop: otra ves perdiste a la chica?! Deberías ponerle un rastreador o algo asi!

Dexter: eso ya lo hice...le puse uno en su moño del pecho pero no hay señal...me preocupa que este en peligro...

Coop: dejad de preocuparte tanto...acaso no es una PPG? ella es sumamente poderosa!

Dexter: eso no evito que cayera Prisionera de un Psicópata...

-Una chica vestida con un traje de valet Rosado se hace presente-

Olga: a quien le dices Psicópata?

Dexter: Olga? que haces en este canal de comunicación?

Olga: estoy a tu lado Dexter...escucho todo de lo que estas hablando...por cierto, hola Señor Coop...

Coop:...vaya...no sabia que tenias a otra chica, es un placer conocerte! HAHAHAHAHA!

En el monitor se puede ver como ella se pone al lado del chico rozando su rostro contra el suyo haciendo que se sonroje, los dos entran a duras penas en la visión de la pantalla mientras Coop ocupa toda de su lado, apoyándose sobre el hombro de Dexter ella se queda quieta.

Olga: sabia que estarías buscándola...no me molesta pero no debiste mentirme...

Dexter: no es el momento para eso ahora...aparte, no te mentí...como dije estoy hablando con Coop para saber como es el estado de ese sector...

Coop: por ahora sin problemas pero muy aburrido! Conocías a ese Psicópata Olga?

Olga: Mandark era mi hermano mayor...y no era un loco!

Coop: Ups!...lamento eso amiga...

En ese momento la sangre de Coop se helo por pimera ves en su vida, viendo através de su ventanas una tormenta enorme se acercaba a la Ciudad despidiendo relámpagos junto a un viento frío que se hacia mas fuerte, con su mirada seria el piloto del Campeón Robótico activo el modo de batalla de Megas.

Coop con una mirada seria: Ey Dexter...hoy Llovera?

Dexter: OH...que es esto?...hace un momento todo indicaba que seria una mañana tranquila...

Olga: no solo eso...según los datos pareciera ser una Tormenta imponente! los ciudadanos deben refugiarse pronto...

Dexter: vaya...me sorprendes Olga...sabes leer las lecturas muy bien...

Olga: no eres hermana de un genio malvado sin aprender algunas cosas sobre ciencia por cierto...detecto tres focos de energía acercándose...

Dexter: es verdad! Pero es imposible! Esto debe estar mal!

Coop: por que tanto alboroto?

Dexter y Olga: es por que es demasiada energía...nunca vi. una tormenta con tanto poder antes...

La Tormenta cubre la Zona donde esta Coop, de las alturas un potente relámpago cae impactando al Megas electrocutando a su piloto derritiendo el pavimento donde esta, una explosión se crea arrasando con varias calles, entre el fuego Megas se levanta visualizando al enemigo en frente.

¿?: contacto con el objetivo confirmado...procediendo a la aniquilación...

Coop: ngh!...uds?

Una Ráfaga Roja se forma golpeando al Megas lanzándolo contra varios edificios que derrumba al instante incrustándose en el ultimo, reactivando sus propulsores Megas emprende Vuelo disparando Ráfagas de sus Puños, los tiros arrasan con la zona donde esta el enemigo.

Dexter: Espera! Aun hay personas por ese sector!

Coop ignorándolo: jajajaja! De esto hablaba...denme una pelea decente!

¿?: Nivel de amenaza del enemigo:-Media-contraataque iniciado...

Coop: ¡!

Tres Ráfagas de color Verde , Roja y Azul salen del humo a una velocidad abismal estrellándose contra el pecho de Megas impulsándolo hacia lo mas alto del cielo provocándole daño, resistiendo la fuerza del impacto Coop contraataca abriendo el pecho de Megas repeliendo al enemigo, con unos cañones en el pecho dispara sin detenerse.

Coop: nadie me arrastra así! Tomen su merecido mocosos!

Muchas Explosiones abarcan el Cielo sobre Megaville emitiendo un sonido desgarrador, de entre el fuego y el humo unos relámpagos Rojo se forman moviéndose en la tormenta hasta Impactar al Megas hiriendo a su piloto, los cañones del pecho explotan derribando al Robot.

Coop: ngh! ya verán!

Evitando estrellarse por muy poco vuela hacia un área abierta para continuar la batalla, del cielo una lluvia de disparos se produce que son contrarestados por el campo de fuerza del Megas protegiéndose perfectamente, las Ráfagas de colores descienden con dirección al Robot chocando contra su escudo rompiéndolo después de forcejear unos segundos.

Coop: Imposible!

Megas es derribado por otro fuerte Impacto que lo hunde en el suelo atravesándolo destruyendo el subterráneo y las alcantarillas de Megaville, Coop se queda sin palabras al ver el análisis de Daño indicándole que en poco tiempo a recibido unos ataques devastadores.

Coop escupiendo sangre: argh...!(esto...no pinta nada bien...!)

Dexter: que sucede Coop?! Quien te esta atacando?!

Coop: urgh...son..."ellos"...los Mismos Héroes que derrotaron al Black Edén...los RRBX!

Con los relámpagos atrás iluminándolos los RRBX se muestran con algunas diferencias, tienen una extraña marca en la frente de color Roja que emite un brillo fuerte, sus ojos tiene la parte blanca de color negra, en sus rostros hay grietas violetas que se extienden cruzándose en algunas partes y unas garras largas en las puntas de cada dedo de las manos.

Zim:...el mismo robot que no pudimos capturar antes...que destruyo a varios de nuestros mas fuertes guerreros esta siendo apaleado!

Vexus: impresionante...esas armas son...

Dr. X levantando su puño: si...les presento a los ROWDY RUFF METAL X, los Androides más letales y poderosos que el universo haya visto jamás, HAHAHAHAHAHA!

-RRMX-

"METAL ROJO" de brazos cruzados sonriendo: este es el nivel de un Campeón terrestre?...de verdad miserable...

"METAL VERDE" con las manos en la cintura: hahahahaha! Solo es impresionante en su tamaño y aspecto pero apesta en la pelea!

"METAL AZUL" con los brazos en los lados: muy decepcionante...pensé que podríamos divertirnos un poco...

Dr X: no son Majestuosas mis obras maestras?! Con su ilimitado poder el Black Edén reinara por siempre el Cosmos!

Vexus: así que los huevos incubaron con esas formas?

Zim: incubar? a que se refiere su Majestad?

Vexus: OH...nada...por ahora no es importante...

La Reina se muestra nerviosa por ese tema atrayendo al atención del pequeño Invasor Verde mientras en la pantalla la batalla aun continua, el Metal Rojo levanta su mano cerrándola con sus aliados atrás de El, en ese momento el Metal Verde y el Metal Azul se separan volando en direcciones opuestas.

Coop: adonde creen que van? esto recién empieza!

Metal Rojo: somos demasiado para ti solo patético organismo terrestre...por eso, tendrás el Honor de ser pulverizado en mis manos Superiores!

Coop: maldito RRBX! Prepárate para la paliza de tu vida!

Metal Rojo: jujujuju!

Con una explosión de poder el Megas sale del agujero donde estaba elevándose a una altura considerable, desde su ubicación despliega distintas armas como lanzamisiles, ametralladoras, lanza fuego, cañones de plasma todos apuntando al enemigo que solo sonríe reuniendo una basta cantidad de Relámpagos Rojos en ambas manos provocando que su cabello se eleve y se agriete el lugar donde esta parado.

Dexter: no lo hagas Coop! Piensa en el daño que vas a causar a la ciudad!

Coop con una vena en su frente a punto de estallar: comete esta! Nadie me humilla así!

Al terminar su frase todo su arsenal es disparado cubriendo al Cielo de las mortales Ráfagas que caen, en la Tierra el RRMX emite una risa macabra bastante fuerte disparando de sus puños juntos un Relámpago Colosal Escarlata que genera una onda de choque destrozando todos los vidrios de la ciudad, como una espada rojiza atraviesa las oleadas del Megas hasta atravesarlo.

Metal Rojo con sus ojos iluminados: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Coop: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dexter: COOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

-TRANSMISION FALLANDO-

Una fuerte explosión se forma en el cielo iluminando la ciudad rodeada por las tinieblas estremeciéndola derrumbando varios edificios y provocando el colapso de algunas calles, un tornado de color verde se a formado arrasando con grandes sectores mientras se dirige hacia la Escuela principal de la ciudad, un guerrero espera en el patio delantero su llegada.

Samurai Jack:...

El Huracán arrastra grandes objetos lanzándolos contra todo en su camino provocando explosiones, Jack desenvaina su espada y mira fijamente al centro de este fenómeno.

Jack: detente ahí demonio de los vientos! si tienes algo de Honor y Valor ven a pelear contra mi espada directamente!

Metal Verde: un duelo de espadas conmigo? posibilidad de victoria alta...enemigo de nivel bajo-medio...

Jack: que insinúas ser maligno?!

El Tornado se desvanece dejando ver al RRMX Verde sostenido en el aire observandolo, con sus penetrantes ojos el enemigo le hace sentir una sensacion que jamas sintio el Samurai, por primera ves conoce lo que es el terror de ser la presa de un depredador superior.

Metal Verde: bien Pedazo de Carne inferior, cuando esto termine lamentaras el haberte interpuesto en mi camino!

Jack: tu...que obtienes destruyendo esta castigada ciudad? no es suficiente la sangre que ya se a derramado?!

Metal Verde: suficiente dices? tu lógica es errónea...nunca será satisfactorio hasta que "madre" o "Padre" lo digan!

En es el RRMX se pone en posición de ataque con sus brazos como si fueran dos espadas apuntando a apuñalar directamente al enemigo, el Samurai como un rayo se lanza contra El encestando un fuerte golpe que desgarra en suelo, el enemigo lo a esquivado y contraataca lanzando una oleada de golpes que Jack bloquea ágilmente.

Jack: (que increíble fluidez de ataques! es uno de los mejores que haya visto!)

Metal Verde:...

La punta de la Katana choca contra el Puño del enemigo generando un fuerte impacto que destroza el terreno alrededor de ellos que retroceden por la fuerza del golpe hacia atrás, Jack salta a una altura considerable y cae intentando cortar el enemigo en dos.

Jack: Uryaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Metal Verde:...Iniciando con la secuencia de combate...

Jack: ¡!

Su estocada el rechazada con un golpe del puño del enemigo que lo lanza lejos, el RRMX salta superando al Samurai en altura, desde su posición impacta al guerrero con ambos brazos derribándolo haciendo que se estrelle contra el suelo provocando una fuerte explosión.

Jack: Argh!...( ese guerrero...se movió a una velocidad impresionante!)

Cayendo el enemigo ataca destruyendo todo el patio delantero hundiendo su mano en el suelo, al retirarse el polvo observa como el Samurai blande su espada lejos observándolo.

Metal Verde: eres muy rápido cobarde imitación de Samurai...pero si sigues así todo sucederá como eh predicho...

Jack: dices que sabes como esto terminara? acaso tienes un sexto sentido?

Metal Verde: Jujuju, poseo algo mejor...una inteligencia superior!

En un segundo los dos se lanzan contra el otro en el aire colisionando sus ataques, la oleada de golpes del RRMX son mas veloces que la primera logrando quebrar la defensa del Samurai moliéndolo a Golpes, lejos el Perro Rosado que el guerrero rescato en el pasado observa la batalla temeroso ya que guiado por su instinto a venido a socorrerlo.

Coraje: (Hum! como lo ayudo?! ese monstruo lo esta haciendo pedazos!)

Jack: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Metal Verde: demasiado aburrido "Samurai"...acabemos con esto!

Sujeta violentamente a Jack de la cabeza azotándolo luego contra el suelo hundiéndolo en El, ensangrentado suelta su espada, Coraje al ver que su amigo esta pronto a perecer sin pensarlo acude a rescatarlo atacando al enemigo.

Coraje saltando: (no tengo mas opción! déjalo en paz!)

Metal Verde: Organismo parasitario detectado...procediendo a eliminarlo junto al Samurai...

Levantando su mano un destello Verde Cubre al Perro en el aire junto a toda la Escuela, lejos en el sitio de la derrota del Black Edén "El Centro de Convenciones" el M.I.D tiene el área asegurada mientras los Científicos analizan los resultados de la recolección de datos de la batalla anterior.

Dexter: tenemos graves problemas!

Prof. Utonio: Dexter?...que sucede?

Madre de Jenny: ya casi hemos terminado, una ves finalizado los últimos cálculos tendremos la ubicación exacta de la base del enemigo!

Olga: Como es eso?

Prof. Utonio: un portal es un camino espacial con un principio y un fin, es de ir que es un camino largo que une dos sitios muy distantes, con los números correctos es posible determinar el largo de este corredor como su origen aproximado!

La chica lo ignora un poco observando a su alrededor viendo entre los científicos que siguen trabajando, ella se percata de que falta una figura sumamente importante.

Olga: ya veo...no estaba otro Científico con Uds.?

Madre de Jenny: ese desgraciado del Prof. Membrana se fue con G.E.O... Después de ver el poder de los RRBX no dudo en aceptar el puesto de trabajo en esa organización del Mal!

Olga: o sea que fue con ellos a la siguiente Misión de los RRBX?

Dexter: paren ya! como dije antes tenemos problemas serios...los RRBX están atacando la Ciudad!

Del Cielo tormentoso comienza a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre la Zona del Complejo, después de unas intensas batallas parece ser la mejor forma de refrescarse y tranquilizar el espíritu, sin embargo estas gotas se convierten en filosas lanzas que traspasan todo a su paso apuñalando a los agentes del M.I.D como destruyendo los edificios.

Agentes M.I.D: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Agente M.I.D Líder: que demonios?!

Caminando tranquilamente el Metal Azul se aproxima a las Ruinas donde los Agentes del M.I.D comienzan a dispararle con todas sus armas, pese a provocar fuertes explosiones no logran abatirlo.

Metal Azul: nivel de amenaza: baja-no es necesaria la eliminación total de los enemigos actuales-

Agente M.I.D Líder: ¡¿?!

El RRMX levanta su mano de la cual una energía azulada se hace presente, una Ráfaga de gran tamaño se forma siendo disparada contra todos los Agentes destrozándolos e impactando al complejo generando una explosión descomunal, de entre las llamas el enemigo se mueve hacia donde están los científicos.

Olga: acabo con todos en segundos!

Dexter: WOOW...nunca vi. un poder de tal magnitud...con que esta es la fuerza de un RRBX...

Prof. Utonio: esto no se ve bien...Dexter quiero que vayas junto a Olga hasta Dinamo...ten los códigos de activación!

Dexter: pero...Uds. que harán?

Madre de Jenny sacando una Gattling: llego la hora de vengarme por lo de la sección de entrenamiento!

Prof. Utonio sacando una pistola: no me gusta el usar un arma pero por esta ves Hare una excepción!

Los demás Científicos toman lo que pueden usar para defenderse desde pedazos de metal, computadoras, sillas. etc., Olga no puede entender que es lo que pretenden y trata de disuadirlos pero Dexter le toma de la mano y se la lleva a la fuerza, los Hombres y Mujeres de ciencia se miran entre si sonrientes hasta que la puerta principal colapsa por los golpes del enemigo.

Metal Azul: humanos, eh venido por uds!

Madre de Jenny: Ya veras Bastardo que no nos rendiremos sin pelear!

Metal Azul: OH...y como es eso?

Prof. Utonio: nosotros nos defenderemos con todo lo que tenemos...aunque signifique sacrificar nuestras vidas!

Metal Azul: interesante...veamos si es cierto!

Todos se abalanzan contra el RRMX blandiendo sus armas antes de que este sonría, el techo se abre lentamente por el despegue del Dinamo que parte velozmente, desde el Cielo ellos observan como las Ruinas estallan reduciendo todo a escombros.

Olga: Dexter podemos usar esta cosa para pelear!

Dexter: esa no es la idea...el Padre de Bombón nos dio las coordenadas de la base enemiga...por eso no debemos permitir que los RRBX no los quiten!

Metal Azul: creen de verdad poder escapar de mi?

Sobre el Dinamo un Rayo Azul aparece impactándolo con una fuerza brutal derribándolo, en su caída Dexter activa las armas disparando una lluvia de misiles

Que chocan contra el enemigo explotando con gran fuerza, sin poder relajarse ven como una Ráfaga de energía negativa emerge entre el humo colisionando contra ellos.

Olga: Ngh!

Dexter: Hum! No nos vamos a rendir tan fácil!

En el ultimo momento activa los propulsores a toda su potencia alejándose de la zona tratando de perder al enemigo que se queda en su posición observándolos, el RRMX levanta su mano hacia lo mas alto, alrededor de Dinamo se forman oleadas de lanzas de agua que se disparan impactándolos .

Olga: según los indicadores no resistiremos por mucho!

Dexter: n...no!...los sistemas están fallando...tan fuerte es su ataque?!

Metal Azul: terminemos con esto Seres Inferiores!

La tormenta comienza a girar generando un vórtice del que un Tifón emerge tragándose a Dinamo arrastrándolo con una fuerza devastadora Dañándolo enormemente por la presión, con los sistemas al limite Dexter libera todo el poder del Robot formando una esfera de energía a su alrededor que destruye el Tifón desde adentro, Apunta contra el enemigo lanzándole una gran Ráfaga de los ojos de la maquina.

Dexter: esto debe funcionar!

Olga: la energia esta en niveles criticos!

Metal Azul: Jujuju...

Con su mano bloquea el disparo de enormes dimensiones absorbiéndolo en unos segundos iluminando su cuerpo, su cabello se eleva y sus ojos se iluminan mientras irradia de ambas manos, gritando dispara una Ráfaga Azul que abarca todo el espacio entre El y sus enemigos.

Olga: es demasiado poder! Si eso no da!

Dexter: tranquila! Recuerda que jure que te protegería!

Olga:...Dexter...

Aunque trata de evadirlo el disparo penetra el lado izquierdo de Dinamo destrozándolo, largando chispas el Robot estalla iluminando el Cielo, pedazos de la maquina caen en una ciudad que esta lejos de salir de su hora mas oscura.

-MISION 5 FINALIZADA-


	7. MISION 6: ULTIMATE WEAPON Parte dos

RRBX vs BLACK EDEN

MISION 6: ULTIMATE WEAPON Parte Dos

Unas grandes explosiones se producen en cadena arrasando con lo que queda de la ciudad de Megaville, los ciudadanos gritan y corren tratando de salvarse pero muchos son consumidos por las llamas y los derrumbes, los Relámpagos caen del cielo Impactando los edificios volviéndolos escombros.

Bombón: que sucedió aquí?

Bellota: esto esta muy mal!

Burbuja: nuestro Hogar!

En el Cielo las Chicas observan perplejas como la Ciudad esta envuelta en llamas tiñendo todo de un Rojo Profundo, gracias al viento las Cenizas se elevan cubriendo las alturas, envueltas en un doloroso recuerdo ellas no reaccionan.

Bombón: no puede ser…esto se parece a….

Metal Rojo: es igual a como quedo Santadilla cuando la destruimos hace mucho tiempo atrás…

PPGD: ¡!

Un Relámpago Escarlata se forma dividiendo el firmamento chocando en la punta de un edificio reduciéndolo a escombros, en medio de la explosión tres figuras aparecen con sus ojos iluminados, sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho las chicas se percatan de sus identidades.

Bellota: son los RRBX!

Burbuja: Uds.…como pudieron hacer esto de nuevo?!

Metal Azul: muy fácil Lindura…esta en nuestra naturaleza…

Burbuja sonrojada: L…Lindura?

Metal Verde: nosotros nacimos para ser armas…es normal que reduzcamos todo a Ruinas!

Bellota: Bastardos!

Bombón: esperen!

La Líder las detiene sujetándolas de los brazos, ellas la miran sorprendidas mientras los enemigos sueltan carcajadas, con una mirada seria Bombón mira directamente al líder enemigo.

Metal Rojo: jujuju…que sucede Rosadita? Acaso le temes a la muerte que tienes enfrente?

Bombón: Uds.…no son los RRBX!

Metal Rojo: que dices?

Bellota: acaso estas ciega?! Son idénticos!

Burbuja: Bombón…

Bombón con sus manos sobre su pecho: yo se que no eres Brick… ya que sus ojos son fríos pero a la ves calidos….son como dos joyas de un brillo especial…

Metal Rojo:…..

Bombón: los tuyos están llenos de Maldad….por eso estoy segura que no eres El!

RRMX: JUJUJUJU!

El enemigo emite una energía Negativa que crece levantando los escombros a su alrededor y provocando el temblor de la Zona, el suelo se quiebra tragándose vehículos y edificios generando un ruido estremecedor, las chicas resisten la fuerte presión.

Metal Azul: muy lista….ahora veo por que eres la líder…

Metal Verde: lista?...mas bien son las ideas de una Mujer Enamorada…

Bombón sonrojada: E…ENAMORADA?!

Metal Rojo: interesante…al parecer podemos engañar a tus ojos pero no a tu corazón…así que eso es el Amor?

Burbuja: Hermana…no lo sabia!

Bellota: Traidora!

Bombón: no es eso! Basta ya! De todas formas quienes son en verdad?!

Metal Rojo: dejadme presentarnos…somos los RRMX! Las armas definitivas de la poderosa Organización conocida como BLACK EDEN…

PPGD: BLACK EDEN?!

Metal Azul: así es! Nos enviaron para corregir las fallas de nuestra inútil hermana Bell…

Metal Verde: padre y Madre están muy decepcionados…por eso hemos venido a hacerlos pagar por ello!

Metal Rojo: observen PPGD!

Un Relámpago se forma en su mano siendo disparado contra ellas que no pueden esquivarlo siendo lanzadas contra un edificio destruyéndolo, de entre los escombros se elevan furiosas hacia ellos.

Bellota chocando sus puños entre si: con eso me basta! Prepárense a morir!

Bombón: no dudaremos en acabar con uds!

Burbuja: sientan nuestra ira!

PPGD: AL ATAQUE!

RRMX: HAHAHAHAHA!

Las chicas se juntan y disparan tres poderosas Ráfagas de sus respectivos colores hacia ellos logrando impactarlos formando una gran explosión, ellas se separan y planean atacar en las tres direcciones del frente y los costados, de entre el humo los RRMX están ilesos protegidos por la Esfera del Rojo.

Burbuja: no solo se parecen!

Bellota: también tienen sus mismos ataques!

Bombón: entonces no habrá sorpresas!

EXPLOCION SUPERPODEROSA!

Los tres rayos colisionan contra le esfera impactándola con todas sus fuerzas de diferente Angulo generando una impresionante liberación de poder, sin embargo son repelidas por la barrera que dispara descargas que logran evadir.

Metal Rojo con sus ojos iluminados: Inicien con el Contraataque!

Los Enemigos se separan yendo cada uno con su contraparte, las chicas los reciben con golpes y patadas que son evadidas o bloqueadas fácilmente, el Verde carga sus Puños con energía negativa impactando a Bellota en el estomago provocando una explosión a corta distancia.

Bellota: argh!

Metal Verde: recién comenzamos!

El enemigo la agarra de los pelos y comienza a golpearla en el rostro repetidas veces provocando un gran daño, ella trata de zafarse con sus puños y patadas pero no funcionan, enfurecida junta energía en ambas manos y la estrella contra el pecho del agresor formando una explosión que lo hace retroceder.

Metal Verde:….

Bellota:…que tal? Espero que te haya hecho sufrir mucho!

Metal Verde sonriendo: bromeas? Eso no fue nada!

Bellota: QUE?!

Un Tornado se forma alrededor del Verde cubriendo al cielo entero, pese a volar con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alejarse Bellota es tragada por la fuerza de la tempestad que la arrastra hasta la ciudad estrellándola contra varios edificios incendiados.

Bellota: NGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Burbuja: Bellota!

Metal Azul: no te distraigas Belleza! Tu cita es conmigo!

Burbuja: ¡!

El Azul dispara una potente Ráfaga contra ella que es evadida con dificultad, Burbuja junta ambos brazos y lanza su ataque especial contra el enemigo que lo desvía golpeándolo con su brazo derecho haciendo que impacte una calle de la ciudad destruyéndola completamente.

Burbuja: diablos!

Metal Azul: Jujuju!

Burbuja: te burlas de mi? Ahora ya veras!

Con furia ella desata el poder de su grito supersónico que es bloqueado por el RRMX con su mano solamente generando un impacto que cubre la zona, Burbuja ignora esto y aumenta la fuerza de su ataque haciendo temblar los alrededores.

Metal Azul: interesante poder…pero es inútil contra mi!

La mano del RRMX se ilumina a la misma ves que se congelan las ondas de sonido instantáneamente hasta llegar a la Celeste cubriendo de hielo su boca y garganta, quedándose sin aliento se toma con las manos el cuello desesperada.

Burbuja: !…¡

Metal Azul: no puedes respirar? Dejadme ayudarte!

Volando a velocidad casi divina el enemigo hunde su rodilla derecha en el estomago de la chica haciendo que escupa el hielo junto a algo de su sangre, con ella aun cerca la golpea con su brazo izquierdo la cabeza elevándola sobre El, suspendida en el aire es impactada por la patada del enemigo que la lanza hacia la ciudad estrellándola contra el suelo.

Burbuja: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Bombón: Burbuja….Miserables!

Metal Rojo: no te pongas así…muy pronto compartirás su mismo destino!

Bombón: Uds.…pagaran por esto!

Ella se lanza contra el Metal Escarlata embistiéndolo con varias patadas y golpes tratando de derribarlo peor todos sus intentos son fácilmente esquivados, antes de quedar exhausta la Rosada sopla congelando el brazo del oponente con todas sus fuerzas le encesta una patada brutal rompiéndole el brazo en pedazos.

Bombón: perfecto! No debiste subestimarme!

Metal Rojo: jujuju, crees que has logrado algo?

Bombón: ¡!

Enfrente de la PPGD el brazo destruido se regenera gracias a un os cables que salen del cuerpo del Metal Rojo que se conecta con trozos de maquinas y edificios caídos consumiéndolos hasta forma la nueva extremidad, Perpleja Bombón no reacciona permitiendo al enemigo realizar un disparo de Poder abrumador impactándola.

Bombón: KYAAAAAAAAAA!

Metal Rojo: jajajaja! No pueden destruirnos tan fácilmente niñas patéticas!

Bombón: urgh…que son?...nunca vi. A seres como Uds. antes…

Metal Rojo: nosotros somos la Evolución!

Los RRMX se juntan elevándose hasta lo más alto donde comienzan a disparar oleadas de mortales ráfagas cubriendo la Ciudad completamente, muchas explosiones se producen acabando con zonas extensas también masacrando a las personas que estaban escondidas, Bombón se enfurece al ver tanta destrucción.

Bombón: MISERABLES!

Ella dispara varias veces contra ellos impactándolos provocando grandes explosiones en cadena, para su sorpresa los enemigos emergen de entre el humo lanzándose contra ella, sin poder bloquearlo es embestida por cada uno siendo derribada bruscamente, la Rosada cae estrellándose contra el pavimento destrozándolo.

Burbuja y Bellota: Bombón!

Bombón escupiendo sangre: ngh…estos tipos…son demasiados peligrosos!

Bellota: odio reconocerlo pero…son muy fuertes…

Burbuja: es casi como estar peleando con los chicos de verdad…pero…

Bombón Y Bellota: con ellos no se sentía tanta Maldad…!

RRMX: jujujuju

A lo lejos en un lugar en Ruinas las partes humeantes del Dinamo están esparcidas por todos lados, bastante golpeado Dexter esta sin fuerzas en el suelo, gravemente herido se levanta al sentir el calor de las llamas que consumen la ciudad.

Dexter: urgh…que sucedió?...acaso…esto es el Infierno?

Olga: ngh….

Dexter: ¡!

Cerca de él se encuentra su compañera también muy lastimada, Dexter la toma entre sus brazos bastante preocupado, ella respira débilmente provocando temor en el chico que recuerda al enemigo que le hizo tanto Daño.

Dexter: malditos sean!…RRBX…no los perdonare por esto!

Zim: eso suena bastante interesante…

Dexter: ¡!

Sobre unos grandes escombros el Invasor verde aparece usando sus patas mecánicas acompañado por varios Aliens de gran tamaño, con una vil sonrisa se acerca hasta el chico.

Zim: entonces…que harías para hacerles pagar por lo que le hicieron a ella?

Dexter: pues…yo…si pudiera trataría de derrotarlos!

Zim: perfecto…parece que estamos detrás del mismo objetivo…ya que eres un Genio debes darte cuenta de que solo no tienes ninguna oportunidad…al menos que unas fuerzas con nosotros!

Dexter: Uds.…quienes son?

Zim: somos el Black Edén…una Organización intergaláctica de un poder considerable….

Dexter: Black Edén?...no son los que atacaron el complejo antes?!

Zim: lo hicimos para salvar su planeta….uds no ven el Mal verdadero que los destruirá!

En ese Momento unas fuertes explosiones suceden colapsando varios edificios, entre el humo se ve como Bombón es golpeada salvajemente por el Rojo a la ves como sus hermanas reciben un castigo similar siendo lanzadas contra varios escombros destruyéndolos.

Bombon: argh!

Metal Rojo: hahahahaha!

Dexter: Bombon!

Zim: como ves los RRBX son un Mal mucho mayor que llevara su planeta a la extinción...si no los detenemos nada sobrevivirá!

Dexter: dices…que Uds. intentan salvar este mundo? No puedo creer eso….pero…

Una nueva explosión colosal se crea en las alturas arrasando con varias zonas producto de la onda de impacto, cayendo desde le cielo las PPGD se estrellan contra muchos vehículos que explotan por el choque, ya bastante cansadas se levantan dispuestas a seguir con el desigual combate.

Burbuja: son tremendos!...

Bellota: Maldición…primero los RRBX y ahora caeremos ante ellos?!

Bombón:….(no podemos ganar…estas cosas…no están usando todo su poder y aun así…nos superan considerablemente!)

Metal Azul con los brazos en la cintura: esperaba más de las chicas que derrotaron a los RRBX en el pasado…

Metal Verde: son demasiado débiles…es posible que los chicos sean aun mas patéticos!

Metal Rojo: nada de lo que diga podrá expresar toda la decepción que me hacen sentir PPGD…

Los ojos de los RRMX se iluminan disparando ráfagas devastadoras que imantan a las chicas derribándolas nuevamente, con tal poder reducen a cenizas todo en su trayecto hasta cortar literalmente al ciudad por la mitad, de entre el humo las PPGD intentan recuperarse pero el daño es demasiado.

Bombón: ngh….Miserables!

Metal Rojo sonriendo: jujuju, tienen suerte de que aun las necesitamos vivas…

El Rojo abre un portal por donde ellos comienzan a entrar abandonando la pelea dejando a las chicas muy confundidas, antes de poder ir tras ellos tres Rayos de distintos colores descienden del cielo ante ellas, el portal se cierra abruptamente.

Arma Roja: llegamos tarde…el enemigo se a retirado…

Bombón: Brick!

Arma Verde: demonios! Yo quería pelear!

Bellota: Ey tu!

Arma Azul: veo que el daño a Megaville es mayor de lo que pensamos….

Burbuja: Boomer…

Mientras intercambian miradas los RRBX toman a lacas chicas en sus brazos sacándolas del Campo destruido llevándolas hasta el parque de Megaville donde ellas pueden reposar sobre verdes praderas mientras ellos observan la destrucción alrededor.

Arma Verde: por que no destruyeron este lugar también?

Arma Azul:…..

Arma Roja: no sean ingenuos…no lo hicieron por que no habría tantas victimas….es probable que su objetivo era la de provocar muchas bajas por eso atacaron solo las partes donde era seguro obtener eso…

Arma Azul: malditos…que crueldad…

Mientras hablan entre si las chicas los miran con desconfianza sin saber si confiar o no, Bombón recuerda los momentos con el Rojo sintiendo un dolor en el pecho sin explicaron, los chicos se voltean a mirarlas y caminan cada uno hacia la PPGD correspondiente.

Arma Roja: pronto vendrá un equipo de G.E.O a atenderlas y rescatar a los sobrevivientes

Bombo sonrojada: y…ya veo…

Arma Roja desviando la mirada:…mientras tanto iremos tras el enemigo causante de tanta destrucción…

Bombón: espera! No piensan ir tras ellos verdad?

Arma Roja: debemos hacerlo…no sabemos que están tramando pero de algo es seguro…la Tierra podría ser destruida dentro de poco si no los detenemos!

Bombón: P…Pero…esos Monstruos son los peores que hayamos visto…Brick…podrías Morir…

Arma Roja: ya vencí a la muerte dos veces…una tercera no estaría mal…

Bombón: no es una broma! Acaso no valoras tu vida?!

Arma Roja: …no exageres…sabes lo fuerte que soy…volveré Victorioso!

Bombón sonrojada: (no había notado…lo Genial que eres…)

Burbuja: Boomer…gracias…no sabes cuanto te agradezco por salvarme…

Arma Azul:…descuida…siempre es un placer ayudarte…

Burbuja con sus manos sobre su pecho:….tu…en serio iras a luchar contra esas cosas?...nunca antes sentí tanto miedo durante una pelea…si vas…siento que no volveré a verte…

Arma Azul: yo volveré…supere a la Muerte varias veces solo para verte de nuevo…por eso no dejare que nada me detenga!

Burbuja sonrojada: eh?...venciste a la Muerte…solo para poder reencontrarte conmigo?

Arma Azul: B…Bueno…veras…debo irme!

Burbuja: Boomer!

Bellota desviando la mirada:….

Arma Verde: no pensas despedirte?

Bellota: n…no….no me importa…que suceda…

Arma Verde: ya veo…igual espera mi regreso!

Bellota: ¿?

Arma Verde sonriendo: deseo verte de nuevo…para poder contarte como hice sufrir al que te lastimo tanto…será divertido!

Bellota: Bucht…dices que te Vengaras por mi?

Arma Verde un poco sonrojado: por supuesto…nunca perdonare a nadie que te haga daño…

Bellota sonrojada: ngh….no se que decir…!

Despidiéndose el Verde y el Azul despegan hacia la siguiente misión mientras el Rojo desvía un poco su mirada para ver a la Rosada sin decir nada, ella nota eso y sonríe con dulzura, los RRBX se retiran completamente para enfrentar a sus enemigos mas poderosos.

-MISION SIX COMPLETE-


	8. MISION 7: ULTIMATE WEAPON Parte Tres

RRBX vs BLACK EDEN

MISION 7: ULTIMATE WEPON Parte Tres

En algun lugar sobre la Orbita terrestre la Base Satelite "G.E.O DEFENDER" es donde una gran cantidad de Cruseros de Guerra se estan reuniendo procedentes del planeta, un Transbordador lleva al Prof Membrana junto a sus dos Hijos hacia la Estacion para comenzar con su mision.

Dib: fantastico! este es la Fortaleza del Espacio de G.E.O! se dice que es la mas poderosa de la Tierra!  
>Prof. Membrane: eso es exacto, actualmente esta es la estacion con el mejor armamento diseñada para defender al planeta de una posible Invasion.<br>Dib: OH, ese es un Crusero de Guerra tipo Prometeo! es de los mas letales!  
>Prof. Membrane: asi es!, la flota principal de la Tierra esta constituida en un 65% de ese Crusero, el M.I.B no queria que se produjera en masa debido al pedido de otras especies temerosas de su poder.<p>

Mientras Padre e Hijo tenian su momento especial la hija menor Gaz estaba perdida en la pantalla de su Video Juego Portatil ignorando el espectaculo unico que sucedia en el exterior, al llegar a la Base fueron recibidos por el DR. Brisbaine junto al Lider de los RRBX.

Dr. Brisbaine: le agradezco que aceptara nuestra invitacion a unirse a Nosotros.  
>Prof. Membrana: despues de lo que sucedio en la Tierra no cabe duda, G.E.O es el unico capaz de salvar el Planeta de las Garras de esa Organizacion Terrorista.<br>Dr. Brisbaine: como habra leido en el informe de la Mision sus Hijos estaran bajo custodia del Arma Roja mientras ud junto a nuestros mejores cientificos terminan de armar "Eso".  
>Prof. Membrana: Arma Roja protege a mis queridos hijos por favor...<br>Arma Roja:...su seguridad esta garantizada...

El Porf. Membrana sigue al Dr. Brisbaine dejando a los chicos con el RRBX, al cerrarse las puertas Dib ya no puede contener su emocion y le estrecha la mano al Rojo que se disgusta un poco por ello, este lo aparta bruscamente haciendo que se caiga al suelo mientras la chica lo mira fijamente con sus ojos un poco abiertos.

Arma Roja:...Gazlene Membrane...Dib Membrane...yo sere su Guardian durante esta Mision...  
>Gaz con tono desafiante: No me gusta que me llamen asi...dime Gaz...<br>Arma Roja: ...!  
>Dib con una sonrisa nerviosa: disculpala por favor! es un honor conocer al responsable directo de la ruina del Imperio IRKENS!<br>Arma Roja: asi que sabes que los Irkens estan metidos en esto...nada mal...  
>Gaz: no entiendo el por que me trajeron...yo estaba muy bien en casa sola...<br>Arma Roja: jujuju, Gazlene eres necesaria para completar esta mision...una ves terminada podras regresar a tu patetica vida normal...  
>Gaz: te estas burlando de mi?...<br>Arma Roja:...no podria hacerlo...

Ella vuelve a perderse en el Juego desatando la ira del Rojo que solo la observa fijamente, El Red Weapon disp ra de su dedo una Rafaga escarlata que destruye el video juego de Gaz en sus manos instantaneamente, ella con sus ojos abiertos lo observa con desconcierto.

Gaz: !  
>Arma Roja:...no me gusta que me ignoren...ten eso en mente para la proxima o no sera tu nuevo juego el que le disparare...<br>Gaz con una mirada penetrante: Tu...COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO?!  
>Dib: controlate Gaz! no cometas un grave error!<p>

La chica intenta bofetear al Rojo pero este la esquiva facilmente luego Gaz le lanza una lluvia de golpes sin ningun efecto seguido de varias patadas, harto de jugar con ella Arma Roja la derriba de un azote con su brazo, ella se toca la mejilla que tiene colorada por el golpe y mira al enemigo con desprecio.

Arma Roja: Gazlene...estate quieta si no deseas sufrir...  
>Gaz: urgh...nunca nadie...me habia golpeado...no deberias protegerme y no tratarme asi?<br>Arma Roja sonriendo: jeh, no se especifico como debia protegerlos...ademas tengo cosas mejores que hacer que el cuidar unos mocosos...  
>Gaz levantandose: nadie me llama Mocosa!<br>Dib: Basta ya!

La chica lo ignora avalanzandose contra el Rojo lanzandole varias pi as y patadas que son facilmente esquivadas, enfureciendose mas Gaz intenta combinar ataques como una patada voladora seguida de otra aun en el aire pero con el mismo resultado, Red Weapon la toca con su mano Izquierda el pecho mientras tiene su otro brazo en su espalda generando una gran fuerza que la lanza para atras derribandola.

Gaz: Kyaaaa!  
>Arma Roja: peleas muy bien para ser un Civil...pero estas muy lejos de ser ni siquiera una amenaza menor...<br>Gaz con ambas manos en el pecho:...tu...eres un pervertido!  
>Arma Roja: que?<br>Gaz Sonrojada: como pudiste manosearme? nunca te perdonare!  
>Arma Roja con sus ojos Iluminados: Gazlene...estoy comenzando a Odiarte...<br>Dib asustado: esperen!

Unas explociones continuas se forman en el exterior de la base da andola, todo en su interior se sacude con violencia mientras algunos sectores se desploman, muchos son los soldados y cientificos que son consumidos por las explociones internas.

EMERGENCIA: DETECTADA NAVE DE ENORME TAMA O ACERCANDOSE

Arma Roja: con que...al fin llegaron...!  
>Dib: por Dios! son los Irkens!<br>Gaz: !

Una explocion se forma atras de Gaz acercandosele, Dib por instinto corre a protegerla pero no puede llegar a tiempo siendo todo el Hangar destruido, entre las llamas el Rojo sostiene sobre sus brazos a Gaz a la ves que Dib esta sujeto de su pierna izquierda rodeados por su Esfera Escarlata de Defenza.

Gaz: me...salvaste?  
>Arma Roja: como dije antes...los voy a proteger...aunque te pese Gazlene asi sera!<br>Gaz un poco sonrojada: haz lo que quieras...!  
>Dib: Uwaaahhhhh!...que hacemos ahora?!<br>Arma Roja: primero sera equiparnos con unos trajes espaciales...vamos!

En el exterior un portal de grandes dimenciones se crea superando la Luna en tama o, de su interior una especie de Fortaleza gigante con forma de Bestia emerge despidiendo descargas, en la parte superior dos figuras delgadas y altas observan atraves de una pantalla gigante el escenario de la Tierra.

Alto Mando Irken 1: al fin hemos llegado! con el COLOSUS acabaremos con la Tierra como habiamos planeado!  
>Alto Mando Irken 2: Naves de Guerra del Imperio Irken preparensen para comenzar con la Invasion!<p>

En el G.E.O Defender Dib se a equipado con una armadura Negra mientras Gaz porta una de color Violeta ajustada al cuerpo a la ves que Red Weapon se a puesto una de su color carracteristico, el Rojo abre un portal de donde entran los demas RRBX con armaduras de sus respectivos colores.

Arma Verde: ya era hora! crei que nunca podriamos luchar en el espacio!  
>Arma Azul: esta sera nuestra primera batalla afuera de la Tierra...estoy un poco preocupado...<br>Dib: OH...son los demas RRBX! es un Placer conocerlos!  
>Gaz mirando al Rojo: entonces...que hacemos ahora?<br>Arma Roja: comenzar con la segunda Fase de la Mision...destruir la nave enemiga Insignia...  
>Gaz de brazos cruzados: acaso te estas escuchando?! esa cosa es enorme!<br>Arma Roja: jujuju, mejor asi...veras pronto una aniquilacion sin precedentes Gazlene...  
>Gaz desviando la mirada: ya te dije que...nadie me llama asi!<br>Arma Roja sonriendo: OH, entonces que haras al respeto? Gaz mirandolo con odio pero un poco sonrojada:...eres un caso perdido...

Los demas los ignoran ya que ellos solo le rpestan atencion al otro sin percatarse de los demas, el Azul abre una pantalla oculta en la pared donde aparece una chcia pelirroja, ella les muestra toda una flota lista para iniciar el ataque, Dib se sorprende por esto mientras el Verde posa para ella.

-HACE UNA HORA ATRAS-

"No quiero...recordar...mi Tripulacion..., murio ante mis ojos y yo...no puede hacer nada para evitarlo..."

En la Habitacion con aparatos de Curacion Sofisticados la Unica sobreviviente de una Mision de Reconocimiento en Zonas Hostiles una chica de cabello rojo largo, ojos verdes y portando una exprecion de tristeza se encuentra acostada mirando el techo ignorando el sonido de las Voces de los Agentes que custodian afuera.

Agente M.I.D: esta chica...que sera de ella? no quiere decir nada de lo que sucedio...  
>Agente M.I.D 2: es posible que la encarcelen por desacato...es un apena que siendo tan habil y joven termine asi...<br>Agente M.I.D 3: bueno...al parecer por su falta de capacidad es que sus suborvinados fallecieron...

Ella derrama unas lagrimas al recordar como sus compa eros perecieron ante la Ira de la Reina Vexus y sus Maquinas, sin poder decir alguna palabra se rompe en llanto.

"...Quisiera...que eso nunca hubiera sucedido..."

Un Vortice Escarlata se abre ante ella generando un fuerte viento en el cuarto soltando descargas que afectan los equipos, los Agentes entran armados pero al instante son eliminados por una Rafaga Carmesi que impacta destruyendo la puerta y el pasillo, con sus ojos Iluminados despidiendo vapor el RRBX Rojo con los brazos cruzados aparece.

Arma Roja: debes ser Betty Atomica...soy Arma Roja, el ser mas Letal de la Tierra...eh venido para llevarte conmigo...  
>Betty:Oh...c...como hiciste para entrar? esta Base esta protegida por un Campo de fuerza...<br>Arma Roja: no hay lugar alguno que no pueda acceder...mis "Fisuras Interdimencionales" son perfectas...  
>Betty: dices...que posees un poder tan grande que puedes Romper las paredes de la Dimencion...Increible!<br>Arma Roja:...Basta de Contemplar mi Perfeccion...vamonos...

La Chica desvia la mirada a la ves que el alarma de intruso se activa, el Rojo la Observa Fijamente mientras se le acerca lentamente, ella lo mira sorpendida antes de que este le quite las sabanas que la cubrian dejandola expuesta en su Pijama Rosa.

Betty cubriendose con los brazos: WAAHHH!  
>Arma Roja: de todos modos vendras conmigo...<br>Betty: e...espera!

El RRBX la levanta sobre sus brazos ignorando el sonrojo de ella quien no deja de mirarlo, ambos entran al Portal que se cierra dejando el cuarto destrozado, varios agentes llegan encontrando a sus compa eros fallecidos y la falta de la chica.

-EN LA BASE DE G.E.O UBICADA EN LA LUNA-

Arma Roja: primera fase de la Mision completada sin ningun error...  
>Betty sonrojada:...donde estamos?<br>Dr Brisbaine: se encuentra en la "Base G.E.O ANTARES" la defenza final contra invasiones procedentes del espacio a gran escala.  
>Betty: ud es el Jefe del departamento Cientifico de G.E.O...para que me nesecita?<br>Dr Brisbaine tocandose los lentes:...nesecitamos de sus habilidades de Capitana para que guie nuestro Cruzero de Batalla Principal...

El Rojo baja de sus brazos a la chica mientras se abre lentamente una compuerta gigantesca dejando escapar una luz cegadora, al disiparce el resplandor Betty se fascina al contemplar un Cruzero de Guerra enorme con forma de Aguila extendiendo sus Alas, camina alejandose un poco de ellos mientras un Soldado se acerca trayendo su traje de Capitana.

Dr Blisbaine: es el "AGUILA DORADA"...Simbolo de los Dioses Olimpicos, serala Insignia de G.E.O en la Proxima Guerra Intergalactica que pronto comenzara...  
>Betty: Oh..."Aguila Dorada" magnifico nombre!...dice que esta sera mi nave en la Guerra si acepto ayudarlos?.<br>Dr Brisbaine: asi es...  
>Betty:...(con esto...podria vengar a mi tripulacion)...yo...acepto!<p>

Ella es llevada por el soldado hasta un cuarto donde se cambia portando ahora su traje antiguo que resplandece, segun un infiorme que le dejo el soldado su traje a sido mejorado siendo mas resistente y con armas mas avanzadas, al volver con el Dr Brisbaine mira como el RRBX abre un nuevo portal enfrente de El y comienza a traspasarlo.

Arma Roja:...me retiro...debo preparame para Iniciar la Ultima Face de la Mision...  
>Betty: espera!<br>Arma Roja: que sucede?  
>Betty un poco sonrojada: este...seremos compañeros?<br>Arma Roja: afirmativo...junto a mi Equipo atacaremos junto a su Nave al enemigo...  
>Betty sonriendo: entonces...sera un placer trabajar contigo...y tu Equipo!<br>Arma Roja: ...lo mismo digo...

-EN EL PRESENTE-

Capitana Betty: ya es hora...  
>Soldado 1: Nave enemiga al frente! sus dimenciones son mayores a las estimadas!<br>Capitana Betty: era de esperarse...el Colosus es la mayor arma que el Universo haya visto...debemos prepararnos para lo que sea!  
>Soldado 2: los RRBX se dirigen al campo de batalla! contacto con la primera linea enemiga en 2 minutos!<br>Capitana Betty: cuando suceda el contacto iniciaremos con la Operacion " Destruir al Colosus"!

Los RRBX portando sus armaduras completas siendo el Rojo el unico cuyo casco deja su larga cabellera al descubierto se preparan para salir junto a los Hermanos Membrana, Dib esta bastante nervioso mientras Gaz esta de brazos cruzados tranquila, ambos con sus cascos equipados miran como se abre la compuerta que los llevara al espacio.

Gaz:...  
>Dib asustado: este...por que nosotros vamos con uds?!<p>

Arma Verde: parte de la Mision es atacar por grupos, yo ire con Betty mientras tu estaras con Arma Azul...  
>Dib: atacar? pero yo no se pelear!<br>Arma Azul sonriendole: no te preocupes, tu armadura tiene un sistema de auto defenza instalado por las dudas, solo debes resistir hasta llegar al objetivo...  
>Gaz: oye Rojo...<br>Arma Roja con los ojos cerrados: ¿?  
>Gaz: como se desactiva ese sistema? yo puedo pelear sola!<br>Arma Roja sorpendiendose un poco:...como quieras...ya lo desactivo por ti...

El Rojo le toma la mano abriendo una consola ubicada en su muñeca, mientras ingresa los comandos Gaz lo mira fijamente al rostro perdiendose en sus profundos ojos Escarlatas, al terminar Arma Roja posa sus ojos sobre ella que se incomoda al notarlo.

Gaz: q...que pasa?  
>Arma Roja:...nada...ya esta desactivado...<br>Gaz sonrojada: bien...Gracias...supongo...  
>Arma Roja desviando la mirada: preparensen equipo...comenzaremos la Mision en unos segundos!<br>RRBX x 2: SI!  
>Dib tragando saliva: puedo hacerlo!<br>Gaz mirando al Rojo:...

En el Colosus un portal escarlata se abre en la sala de control enfrente del Alto Mando Irkens, los RRMX aparecen con miradas llenas de odio ignorando a los presentes posando su atencion en el monitor que muestra al GEO DEFENDER.

Metal Rojo: puedo sentirlo...los RRBX estan en esa estacion listos para enfentarnos...  
>Metal Azul: al fin...cuanto hemos esperado por eso...<br>Metal Verde: si...veremos quienes son las Armas mas poderosas del Universo!  
>Alto Mando Irkens 1: uds que hacen aqui?! estan en nuestra nave!<br>Metal Rojo con un resplandor en sus ojos: una arma como el Colosus no es para debiles como uds...  
>Alto Mando Irkens 2: como te atreves?!<p>

El Rojo levanta su amno de la cual un Relampago nace despedazando a los Altos en segundos produciendo una explocion que daña parte del puente, los demas Irkens miran asombrados y asustados como de las cenizas y el fuego los RRMX caminan como si nada hubiera pasado.

RRMX: AHORA NOSOSTROS CONTROLAMOS AL COLOSUS Y AL EJERCITO, ENTENDIDO?  
>Irkens: SI NUEVOS AMOS!<p>

En la Mansion la Arma Plateada junto a Bell tienen acientos d eprimer afila para ver la batalla que pronto iluminara el cielo terrestre como nunca antes se a visto, la Blanca esta emocionada a la ves que el RRBX esta muy serio.

Bell: vamos hermanos! destruyan a los malditos RRBX!  
>Arma Plateada: la batalla que comenzara marcara un antes y un despues en el transcurso de la Guerra...<br>Bell: yo quiero ir! por favor vamos a luchar tambien!  
>Arma Plateada: jeh...creo que ya es hora de entrar al escenario...preparate, tengo una armadura espacial para ti en la habitacion al final del pasillo...<br>Bell: perfecto!

La Blanca sale volando del cuarto dejando al chico solo, Arma Plateada se levanta y camina lentamente atras de ella mientras sonrie con malicia, al entrar al cuarto de Trajes Bell ya esta vestida mirandose en un espejo lo bien que le queda.

Bell: woow! es como si lo hubieran hecho para mi...me queda justo!  
>Arma Plateada:...esa es la verdad...fue construido para ti...ya sabia que no te quedarias quieta ante tal espectaculo...<br>Bell: tu...como me conoces tan bien? acaso nos hemos visto antes?  
>Arma Plateada: no...te conozco por que nos parecemos...<br>Bell sonrojada:...Ya veo...

-MISION SEVEN COMPLETE-


End file.
